


Songs, Tears and Happy Endings

by LilyTrash



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Agent 4 is a useless lesbian, Also Agent 3 and 4 talk, Basically the steven universe of splatoon, Everyone is a useless lesbian, F/F, Healthy Relationships, I try to make the next ones shorter, I'm sorry the first chapter is so long, Lots of Crying, Pearl is a useless lesbian, This is the first thing I've written in years, This is trash, Working through problems by talking to your friends about it, also I'm blatantly ignoring canon because I have barely seen anything from Spla2n, also headcanons so many headcanons, and singing and dancing but only mentioned, please roast me and this pile of trash as much as you want, that doesn't mean I want you to be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyTrash/pseuds/LilyTrash
Summary: They all have their fears, their insecurites and problems,and they all have stories to tell, some sad and some silly,some lonely and some full of friends.Or:Everyone is gay and nobody is here to stop me from writing this so sufferrrrrrrrr





	1. Heavy Hearts and Soft Songs

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, you poor soul who decided to read this piece of trash.  
> I had this idea for a while, and at first I only wanted to make this about Pearl and Marina, but then I got more and more ideas, so there are a lot of chapters planned now.  
> Also this first chapter is already about 7000 words long as you can see so I gave up on editing this before I had even half of it, so if you find typos or weird words that don't belong there, I apologize, it might be partly because English isn't my first language.  
> I based this on the conversation they had where Pearl said she went to a cake shop with her best friend, so yeah I turned a two sentence conversation into a 7000 word story.

It was getting evening in the peaceful city of Inkopolis, the sun slowsly starting to set, but that didn't stop most of the inklings to squeeze in a few last battles before it got too dark. In another part of the city, the two newest idols were just returning to their home after a long day of announcing battle stages.  
Sighing deeply, Pearl entered the small, cozy apartment she shared with her friend and let herself fall into a big, cushioned seat, which seemed way too big for her tiny frame.  
She lazily looked over to Marina and for a moment admired her beauty with a slight blush, before quickly retracting her gaze to stare at the ceiling. This caused her to miss how Marina put her bag down a little too forcefully, while standing with her back to the rapper, who was oblivious to her friends sour mood.  
"Finally, works over. It felt like forever today, didn't it?"  
Being met with silence, she looked back to Marina, her head tilted in confusion.  
"Mar? Did you hear me? I sa-"  
"I heard you very well."  
The octolings voice was cold as ice, and it made Pearl flinch back in her seat,  
and without giving the inkling an opportunity to ask what was wrong, Marina continued.  
"I just thought you could better talk to your _best friend_ about your day."  
Pearl looked at her with a puzzled expression for a moment,  
wondering what the octoling was talking about, before she remembered what she had said earlier that day, about going to a cake shop with her best friend. She hadn't thought anything of it at the time, and neither had she realized that she implied that Marina wasn't her best friend.  
"That's what this is about? Marina, you're important to me, but there's a difference between you and my friend, because I-," she cut herself of, realizing what she had been about to say. A barely noticeable blush dusted her cheeks as she looked for words. "You're one of my closest friends Mar, you just...uh... Fall into a different category?" she cringed slightly at her terrible choice of words.  
Marina fell into the category 'Huge gay crush', but the DJ didn't need to know that, now did she?  
The other girl probably didn't agree with that, judging by silver glare that pierced through the tiny squid, making her squirm more.  
"A different category? _Which_ category, Pearl? I would _love_ to know."  
Golden eyes focused on the floor, silence spreading over the room while Pearl made herself even smaller than she already was.  
The deafening, horrible silence continued, until finally Marina let out an exasperated sigh.  
"You know what? It doesn't matter." she said, bitterness in her voice as she turned away once again. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed."  
And with that, she left. No 'Good night Pearlie!' or 'Sleep tight!'. The last thing that Pearl heard from Marinas were her steps, and the door to her room being slammed shut with way more force than necessary.  
Pearl was left behind, sitting alone in her seat as the lights outside darkened further, slowly but surely inking the living room in the dark colors of the night.  
The argument had left her feeling sick and drained, and an almost painful lump formed in her stomach. For a while, she sat in the darkness, no lights there to stop it from completely engulfing her in it's depressing dullness. Her head swirled with too many thoughts to actually think clear and at the same time it felt so empty, similar to the feeling that had spread in her chest.

After pitying herself for long enough, she finally got up and moved to her own room,

with her limbs feeling heavy with a sudden exhaustion that hadn't been there before.  
After changing into her pajamas, stumbling around while doing so, as she had not bothered to turn on the lights. Pearl slipped into her bed, which suddenly felt way too big and empty for her.  
Here, in the safety of her bed and the dark, she finally let silent tears escape from her eyes.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Three days had passed since their argument. In front of the cameras, both acted like nothing had happened, but as soon as they turned off, Marina fell into an icy silence.  
Today was a free day for the two idols, and Pearl had decided to pay a visit to the reason for this whole fight.  
So now she sat in an old seat in her best friends tiny apartment, wearing an old, oversized (many things were oversized for her) and washed out light grey hoodies, while said friend had gotten comfortable on her old, worn down couch - sitting upside down, her legs resting where her back was supposed to be. She carefully listened to the pinkish-white inkling, all the while munching on a piece of chocolate, which she had taken from the chocolate that was lying on the table right in front of the couch, only giving a thoughtful nod every now and then.  
"That," she finally said, after Pearl finished telling her the whole story, "is indeed a problem." She munched on her chocolate again. "And we need to find a solution for it."  
"That's what I came her for," muttered the older inkling, picking up a piece of the chocolate herself.  
"You know just as well as I do that it'd be best to just tell her. You don't need me to tell you that, do you?"  
Pearl groaned and let herself fall back. "I know, Vienne, but... what if she doesn't feel the same? What if she thinks it's weird, or disgusting, or what if it makes everything awkward, and then Off The Hook would break up and then she would surely hate me and-"

"Hush dear, you're overthinking."

Vienne, for a few selected individuals also known as Agent 4, cut her off, giving her a stern glare. "Besides, judging from all the things you told me about your precious Marina, she seems way too kind and nice to do something like that. Don't you trust her that she would accept you?"

A long silence followed, the only thing heard being Viennes munching while she took another piece of chocolate. Finally, a long tired sigh came from her smaller friend who had slumped even deeper back into the seat.

"You're right. I'm thinking too much. But, still... how am I supposed to tell her?"  
Vienne was silent for a moment, before her upper body shot up, making her lose balance and fall of the couch. She immediately got up again though, a grin on her face and determination shining in her eyes.  
"Don't worry about it P! I'll think of something! It will be the greatest confession of love of all time!" The inkling posed dramatically, one hand on her chest and the other outstretched.  
Pearl looked at her skeptically at first, but then couldn't help the small smile spreading over face as she shook her head at her friends antics, knowing she wouldn't let her down.  
Suddenly, Vienne jumped up again, pulling out her phone and checking it with big eyes.  
"Oh shoot! I'm late! Sorry P, but I gotta go, I have this super important thing! I can't tell you what it is, but it's really important and stuff!" The inkling was now rushing around the room they sat in in a frenzy, grabbing a few items here and there before stuffing them in a bag she had also grabbed.  
Pearl had already gotten up with a sigh, and walked towards the door while stretching a little. This wasn't the first time this had happened, and it wouldn't be last. She had never asked what her "super important thing" was, but she thought that everyone had the right to have some secrets.  
"You're as scatterbrained as always, Vienne." She paused as she opened the door, and looked back for a moment. "Thanks for listening to me, by the way."  
She still caught her friends grin and her goofy salute, accompanied by a " _Anytime_!", before she closed the door behind her and started to make her way back home.  
  
  
"I have absolutely _no idea_ what she could do."  
Agent 4 flopped onto her back and let out an exasperated sigh, looking up with a pout, frustrated over her futile atempts to come up with a good way to confess for Pearl.  
Near her sat Agent 1, leaning against the small hut that stood in the canyon with a thoughtful expression. After Agent 4 had rescued her from Octavio, they had befriended each other quickly, bickering and teasing each other at every opportunity. The Squid Sisters had also decided to take a break from their idol activities, to have more time for each other and fo their work as Agents, since poor Vienne couldn't patrol both the canyon and the valley all on her own.  
Having noticed how deep in thoughts the younger inkling during one of these patrol was, Callie had kept nagging until zhe younger agent had told what had occupied her normally scattered thoughts so much.  
Now they were both trying to come up with "the greatest confession of love of all time".  
"You knoooow..." started the idol slowly, looking over to her, "maybe she could perform a love song? That would be pretty romantic, right?" Her eyes already started to sparkle with excitement, "And me and Marie could perform with her! At least, in the background maybe? The break is nice, but I do miss performing!" She bounced a little as she waited for Viennes answer, who was making thoughtful expression again.  
"Of course something like that would be very romantic, but... I don't know wether Pearl would agree to that. I mean, confessing in front of a lot of people..." she paused for a moment. "Then again, if she doesn't directly say who it's for..."  
She started to grin, the same sparkle in in her eyes as the older agent.  
"Can't hurt to try!"  
"Can't hurt to try what?"  
The calm voice of the other part of the Squid Sisters that suddenly appeared behind her startled Vienne, a barely noticeable blush spreading across her face as she tried to say something, her voice seeming to have died of completely all of a sudden.  
Callie quickly answered her cousin, to safe her poor friend who had gone into useless lesbian mode. "Marie! Perfect timing! We were talking about us two performing again, together with Agent 4s friend! The little inkling from Off The Hook!"  
Marie only tilted her head with a slightly puzzled look on her face.  
"That does sound interesting, but...why, and so suddenly?"  
"It's for love, Marie! Don't you wanna help young inkling love? Ehm... and octoling love too?"  
Next to her, Agent 4 had to stiffle a snicker, and looked over to the older inkling. "Pearl's had an argument with Marina, and I want to help her to make up with her again. And...I guess it's...a little bit my fault? So, yeah, that's a reason too..." the agent mumbled with a sheepish grin as she rubbed the back of her head.  
For a moment, the white tentacled girl looked from Agent 4 to Callie and back, her expression unreadable, before letting out a quiet sigh.

"Alright I guess, it seems like Callie is already completely fixated on the idea anyway." Her cousin beamed at her and clapped excitedly. "Yaaaay! Agent 4, quick, quick, get your friend here!"  
Already getting out her phone to text Pearl, the agent muttered something like

"I have a name, you know", while she started texting.  
  
In the same moment, the inkling that all the fuss was about sat in her favorite giant seat in her apartment, reading a magazine, and getting ignored by her roommate, who seemed to make it a point to be in the same room as her but completely deny the small squids entire existence.  
Suddenly, Pearls phone began crazy, vibrating every few seconds with messages. Fishing it out of her hoodies pocket, she unlocked it, just to be metaphorically hit by a shit ton of messages - although they all only came from one person.  
  
**ViVi (19:16 pm)**  
Pearl  
Pearl  
Pearl  
Pearl  
Pearl  
**(19:17)**  
Pearl  
Pearl  
Pearl  
Pearl  
Pearl  
Pearl  
Pearl  
Pearl  
Pearl  
Pearl  
  
**Pearl (19:17 pm)**  
What  
  
**ViVi (19:18 pm)**  
Oh hey, there you are :3c  
I need you to come to da square  
**(19:19 pm)**  
Like rn  
Please  
Much important  
  
**Pearl (19:19 pm)**  
Why  
  
**ViVi (19:20)**  
Just  
Come here  
It's because of the Marina problem  
Trust me it's great  
  
**Pearl (19:20 pm)**  
Fine  
I'm on my way  
  
Pearl sighed in exasperation and locked her phone again, getting up to put her shoes back on.  
"You're going out again?"  
Marinas voice sounded monotone, and she didn't bother to look up from her own magazine.  
"Yes, I'm meeting a friend. Don't know when I'll be back." She had a hard time trying not to roll her eyes.  
"Your best friend?"  
Pearl stiffled an annoyed groan, her irritation growing as she finished putting on her shoes and walked up to the door.  
"Yes."  
"Didn't you just see her today?"  
Already standing in the open, the inkling now couldn't hold back anymore and whirled around, anger and frustration burning in her eyes.  
"I did, but you know _what_? I'd like to spend some time with the _one friend who's_ _still talking_ _to me_!"  
The words sounded so much more venomous and harsh than she intended them too, and they left a bitter taste in her mouth. Yet, she was too stubborn and proud to apologize, so she just turned around and left the apartment.  
  
This time it was her who slammed the door shut.  
  
Tears burned in her eyes as she walked to the Inkopolis Square, and sobs threatened to break out several times.  
By the time she had reached the Square, Pearl had gotten her emotions mostly under control, and no more tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She was spotted by Vienne almost immediately, making the younger squid bounce up and down, waving frantically.  
She had barely reached her best friend before she was already grabbed and pulled towards a grit, placed near the entrance of a shady looking alley. With a grin and a "Come on!", Vienne jumped into the sewer. Pearl hesitated for a moment and looked around, but none of the few people that were around at this time payed attention to her. She sighed and jumped into the sewer as well, silently praying as she rushed through the pipe.  
You never knew what to expect with Vienne.  
  
Pearl indeed could have never expected or even prepared for the sight that she was greeted with, as she finally jumped out of the sewer.  
The place was completely unfamiliar to her as her eyes wandered around the scenery. There were strange, floating... masses of land, or maybe more islands?  
"Where the are we...?" she muttered in confusion, bare taking notice of the small hut near the sewer.  
"Octo Canyon, but that's not important right now. What is important tho-"  
"Agent 4, you're back! You took forever!"  
Callies head had popped out of the hut, her excited voice effectively cutting the fourth agent off, who rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Callie.  
"Oh please, it was, what, maybe ten minutes? Learn to be more patient, Agent 1."  
Under normal circumstances, Pearl would now make a snarky comment like "Says the right one.", but the inkling was busy staring at the idol, who had stepped out of the hut by now and stuck her tongue back out at Vienne. There were about to pull more faces, had it not been for the sudden sputtering of the pinkish-white inkling, who was still staring at Callie with wide eyes.  
"You- You're-," her gaze moved to her friend, then at Callie, and back again, gesturing wildly.  
  
"What- Why do you- _How_?"  
  
Vienne waved her off lazily. "Eh, long story, also _that's_ not important right now."  
A grin spread across her face, and, to Pearls growing confusion and horror, she noticed the same grin on Callies face, making her take a step back.  
"Stop it, you two. You're scaring the poor girl."  
Neither of the three had noticed the second part of the Squid Sisters stepping out of the hut as well, making Agent 4 look to the side with an uncharacteristic shyness and Agent 1 pout slightly.  
"We're not scaring her! Right, Pearl?" She turned to the smaller inkling again, now smiling brightly. Before the inkling in question could even answer, the idol continued: "By the way, I'm so glad we finally get to meet each other! You need to introduce me to Marina too! I love your songs!"  
Once again the tiny rapper was unable to form a coherent sentence, hearing one of the two people she admired the most say she liked her songs.  
A loud, fake cough caught the attention of everyone gathered, and directed it to Agent 4, who mustered Callie and her best friend. "It's nice that you two have fun fangirling each other, but we're still here for a reason."  
  
The youngest agent quickly laid out their 'genius' plan, how they, namely Pearl and the Squid Sisters, would write and perform a love song for Marina. After she finished, all eyes (even Maries, although she wouldn't admit that the idea did intrigue her) expectantly turned to Pearl, awaiting her answer.  
The inkling in question looked quite skeptical and unsure, looking between from one inkling to the other.  
"I... I don't know... isn't this a little... over the top? And doing something like this publicly, in front of so many people... Besides, I can't even sing, do you want me to rap a love song?"  
Viennes response was to hit her head lightly, resulting in a protesting whine from the tiny rapper.  
"Hush child, you can sing! And you don't have to say who you're singing it for, I'll just let Marina know it's for her!"  
  
"It's been years since the last time I really sung, Vi. I sounded shitty back then, if I try to sing now, everyone's ears will probably start bleeding." Pearl muttered, still unconvinced.  
Vienne took a deep breath, knowing that now there was only one way to convince her, even if it was playing a little dirty.  
  
"Come ooooon, Pearliiiee, are you scaaared?" she singsonged, a mocking tone to her voice.  
She immediately received a glare and a sharp reply: "No, I'm not! I'm never scared!"  
"Oh reeeeaaaaally? Cause to me it seems like you're _totally_ scaaaareeed."  
She leaned towards her, a shit-eating grin on her face because she knew she had already won.  
"I'm not! Fine, I'll do it, you happy now?!"  
Agent 4 leaned back again, now grinning normally and giggling slightly.  
"Yes! And you'll be happy soon, too!"  
Behind them, Callie let out a happy squeal, bouncing up and down again in excitement, while Marie just silently rolled her eyes at her cousins childish behavior.  
  
Since it was already late, the time close to half past eight, and the darkness of night was setting in, the four inklings parted ways, planning to start working on their plan the next day.  
Since Vienne and Pearl were living close to each other and in the same direction, they walked back together for a bit, giving the smaller inkling the opportunity to ask some questions.  
"Okay, but, would you mind telling me why the heck you're friends with the Squid Sisters?"  
Vienne grinned devilishly. "Sorry P, that's a secret. Let's just say, I have my ways of meeting people."  
  
Pearl didn't need to know that she just jumped into a sewer, to follow a mysterious woman that kinda looked like her favorite idol, did she?  
  
The two soon parted ways, and Pearl returned to her and Marinas apartment, a suddenly feeling quite exhausted. All the excitement had left her feeling drained of her energy, and she sighed with relief when she finally entered her home, noticing that Marina was still in the living room, and was also still ignoring her.  
Well, she hadn't been gone that long.  
Her thoughts were still on the previous encounter while she moved to the fridge to get out something to drink, wondering wether all of that actually happened or if she was actually sleeping and this was all just a weird dream, since it all happened so fast and seemed so... surreal.  
Lost in her thoughts, she finished her drink and was about to put it back, when she suddenly thought, Holy shit am I actually going to perform with the Squid Sisters?!  
The realization of what she agreed to do hit her in the face like a brick and the bottle, thankfully closed and made of plastic, fell from her hand as she was overwhelmed by a wave of panic. She was going to perform with the Squid Sisters, and she was going to perform a love song, _in front of a bunch of people,_ _ **for one of her closest friends**_ _._  
_Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit holy shit holy shit. This is happening. This is actually happening. What the fuck. What. The. Fuck. Okay, calm down, don't panic, or just,_ stop _panicking. You got this. You can't back out now anyway. Fuck you Vivi._  
Numb to everything around her as her inner turmoil unfolded, she didn't notice her roommate, who had been alerted by the sound of the bottle hitting the ground.  
The inklings frozen state had alarmed her, and her worry for friend temporarily won over her anger as she moved over to her.  
"Pearl? What's wrong?"  
The sudden voice next to her made the inkling in question jump and snap out of her panic, the storm of fear and anxiety inside of her coming to a sudden halt.  
Noticing the bottle on the ground, she picked it up, trying to stall some time to collect her thoughts and think of an answer.  
"Nothing's wrong. I'm just tired and got... lost in thoughts."  
A lame excuse, but it'd have to do. It wasn't even a complete lie, she just didn't tell the whole truth. She didn't tell _most_ of the truth.  
After putting the bottle away, she quickly moved past a confused Marina.  
"Pearl, wait, you just looked really... panicked. Did... something happen when you where with you're friend?"  
"You could...say that something happened," she sighed, before she suddenly realized something and grinned both tiredly playful at the octoling.  
"Hey, since when are you talking to me again?"  
Marina looked taken aback for a moment, before she scowled.  
"Oh, _pardon_ me, that I was worried about you. I won't make that mistake again." she spat and turned around, returnig to her seat .  
Pearl stood still, mentally hitting herself for her stupidity. She had hoped that she could pull her into some playful banter, just so she could pretend for a moment that everything between them was fine. Still frozen in place, she desperately looked for words, but they seemed to be stuck in her throat, suffocating her and making fresh tears burn in her eyes.

A glance towards Marina told her that she had gone back to the book she had been reading before, paying no mind to the inkling. Pearl took a shuddering breath, trying to think of how Vienne would yell motivational things at her - she had weird method for pep talks, but they worked somehow. "Marina...I..." her voice sounded so quiet, and like it would break any minute.

She wasn't even sure if the other girl had heard her, as she hadn't reacted at all.

Nonetheless, she continued, tired of this empty feeling inside of her.

"I... I'm sorry. I...didn't mean to make you feel like you're not important to me. You are one of the most important people in my life and I don't know what I'd do without out to be honest."

She paused to take a deep breath, as her vision started to blur with tears she tried to blink away.

She could feel Marinas gaze on her, no longer piercing through her at least, but still not giving away her emotions. "But... my friend is also important to me, Marina. I've known her since I was a kid, and she's...more a little sister to me than just a friend. She was...always there for me, and I don't know what I'd be doing without her either.

I'm sorry Marina, I should have tried to talk to you about this. I was too proud to apologize to you, and I was too stubborn to try and explain everything to you. I...hope that you can forgive me, for being an idiot." Pearl sighed, somewhat relieved, feeling lighter after saying all of this out loud.

But now she had to await Marinas answer, and the mixture of tension and relief made her feel dizzy. As she was focused on calming herself down, Pearl didn't notice that the octoling had approached her. Only when a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around her tiny frame and pulled her close did Pearl look up, to find a crying Marina, who was squeezing her half to death.

"Pearlie... I... I'm sorry too... I didn't even bother to think about how you felt about this,

and I acted so childish when I ignored you! It's just that..." the taller girl looked to the side,

a blush in the greenish color of her the ink spread over her cheeks, made even more visible by the darker tone of her skin. "...you're the most important person in my life, Pearlie, and the thought that I wasn't the same for you made me so... angry, and jealous, and sad, and it hurt and I got scared that I'm not important to you at all and-" Marina was cut off by her own sobs, which she couldn't hold back anymore, as she squeezed the poor inkling even tighter. "Marina... please let go...! You're going to splat me...!" the tiny rapper managed to get out through her limited oxygen intake.

"Ah, I'm sorry Pearlie!" the DJ squeaked and let go of her friend. After getting a little more air into her lungs, she looked up at Marina, a soft smile gracing her features. And suddenly, she started to giggle, as she wiped the remaining tears from her face. "I can't believe you would think you weren't important to me. I wouldn't be where I am now if it wasn't for you, Marina. I guess I'm not the only idiot here." she said teasingly, still giggling every few seconds. The laugh that came from the taller girl made Pearls heart skip a beat, relieved and so happy to hear that laugh again that she almost started to cry again. "I guess we both really are idiots. That's probably why we fit so well together!" She grinned and giggled softly, pulling the small rapper into her arms again, this time more carefully though. Pearl couldn't resist the temptation to hug her a little tighter than necessary, a sigh of content leaving her small body. After they finally let go of each other, the two of them decided to celebrate the end of their fight with watching TV together, with fluffy blankets, snacks and while snuggled up a little closer to each other than normal friends did.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  


The days after that seemed peaceful as the two had resumed their normal routines, although Pearl had been out suspiciously often, and for a long time too. She left right after work, and came back late in the evening, or even in the middle of the night, tired and exhausted.  
When Marina asked about it, Pearl had just waved her of and said "You'll see soon."  
It worried the octoling, that Pearl acted so strangely right after they ended they fight. Was she not alright after all?  
While Marina walked home from work, alone once again and pondering over her friends whereabouts, she noticed a poster in the corner of her eye, which had definitely not been there before.  
A closer look told her that it was advertising an upcoming concert of the Squid Sisters. Excitement bubbled up in the DJ, presented with the opportunity to hear Inkopolis biggest idols live again!  
What confused her a little though was the fact that it said they would perform at the Inkopolis Square, where her and Pearl normally performed, and not at the Plaza, where the Squid Sisters used to host the Splatfest. Her excitement won over her confusion though, and she went home, her before troubled mind now distracted from the thoughts of her small friend.  
  
The next few days went by quickly as the Squid Sisters performance moved closer and closer, until it had finally arrived. Marina had finally caught Pearl at home for once that day, immediately using her chance to talk to her with an excited grin on her face. "Pearliiiee, are you excited for the Squid Sisters, too? I can't wait until tonight! This is so exciting!" The green-tentacled girl said with a squeak, although her excited expression faded when she noticed Pearls troubled face. "Pearlie? Is everything alright?"  
With a nervous glance to the side, the inkling replied: "I... I'm sorry Marina, but I can't come tonight. I have... uh... something important to do." she mumbled with an unusual shyness.  
Disappointment rushed through Marina, accompanied by confusion.  
"But Pearlie, it's the //Squid Sisters// ! You probably love them more than I do! What could be more important than this?"  
A blush crept over the pale inklings face as she fidgeted uneasily.  
"I-I can't tell you yet, b-but... you'll see it tonight, I promise..."  
Pearl inhaled shakily, her whole body tense. She didn't even give Marina a chance to ask more questions as she quickly moved past her.  
"Welligottagonowokaybyeseeyalater."  
She squeaked way to fast for anyone to understand, and quickly grabbed her bag before disappearing through the door.  
Left behind, Marina could only stare at the now closed door, more confused than ever before.  
  
The hours past and the day past faded into the evening and finally the night. Most of the inhabitants of Inkopolis started to make their way to the Square, excited chattering sounding through the chilly night air. Unnoticed by them, a figure in a large hoodie walked with them, hiding her octoling tentacles under the hood in the hopes that she wouldn't be recognized and could enjoy the concert in peace.  
Arriving at the square, she stood to the side as she waited for the concert to begin. The excitement she had felt before had subsided as she realized how alone and vulnerable she was here without Pearl.  
Suddenly, while she was checking her phone, a figure popped up next to her out of seemingly nowhere. A young girl around her age, a little taller than the average inkling but still smaller than Marina. Her short cut tentacles were bright pink, and she had a wide, excited, and mischievous grin on her face.  
"Hi Marina! You alright? You look a lil' nervous." the stranger said, still smiling and talking like they were friends or something.  
"Um... do I... know you?" Marina asked, looking puzzled.  
The girl gasped and her eyes widened, before she replied: "Oh no, how rude of me! I'm Vienne - although you probably know me better as Pearls best friend", she said with a sheepish grin, "Sorry for not introducing myself, but Pearl talks so much about you, it feels like I already know you personally." The sheepishness disappeared and was replaced by mischief again.  
"Well it's nice to finally meet you Marina! I'm sure we can be good friends!" the girl grabbed and vigorously shook Marina hand, despite the the taller girl not even having offered hers.

The octoling was quite confused, something that she seemed to be a lot lately.

She had no more time to ask the strange girl anything though, as suddenly the dim ilumination of the Inkopolis Square turned off and were replaced by bright pink and green lights. The crowd broke into cheers as the two idols finally appeared on the stage that normally Pearl and her used during their performances.

Callie stepped forward, holding a little speech, about how happy they were that so many people came, and how happy that they were back for now. Finally she finished talking, and the people cheered again, while the music began to play.  
  
The time flew by as the inklings and other creatures, including Marina, got lost in the Squid Sisters songs.  
Most of the songs were well known by their fans, although were a few new ones the two had made together during their short hiatus.  
The music helped the tall octoling to forget her troubles with Pearl for a while, and she even thought that the inklings friend was nice while they both danced to the fresh beats.  
There was a moment where she suddenly disappeared with a worried look on her face after getting a message, but she soon came back, just in time to pull up Marinas hood which had threatened to fly off, due to her energetic dancing.  
With the music drowning out all the other sounds, Marina could only thank her with a sheepish smile, which received a grin and a thumbs up as an answer.  
Two hours filled with singing and dancing later, Callie stepped forward once again to speak: "Thank you all for coming again! Sadly our concert over, but we have one more song we'd like to perform, together with a special guest!"

Surprised and excited murmur washed over the crowd at those news, as everyone waited impatiently waited for the third singer to come on stage.

They didn't have to wait for long before a small, familiar inkling appeared and took her place next to the idols. Golden eyes scanned the surprised, and cheering crowd for a moment until they finally stopped for a moment at her two friends standing next to each other.

Marina was staring at her, eyes wide and full of surprise and shock and mouth open, and Pearl had to supress a giggle, thinking that the octoling looked kinda cute like that. Next to her, Vienne was jumping up and down, her everpresent enthusiastic grin even wider than usual as she was giving her two thumbs up. Pearl broke into a grin as well, a sudden burst of confidence rushing through her, even though not too long ago she had to call Vienne to her, because she felt so nervous she almost had fainted at the thought of what she was going to do.

Next to her, Callie spoke up again, and the crowds cheering died down again so they could listen.

"Tonight's concert was not just for us, but also for Pearl here, because she has a special someone that she has written a song for!"

Another excited and expectan murmur went trough the crowd, but when the music finally started, everything was silent - except for Pearls voice, echoing over the Square, with the Squid Sisters accompanying her in the background.

The inhabitants of Inkopolis listened, seemingly mesmerized by the inklings surprisingly pretty singing voice and the heartfelt, sincere lyrics that seemed to be from the deepest parts of her hearts, and not few of the listeners were moved to tears.

Marina was still frozen in place as she listened to her friends voice, which seemed to be filled with more emotion that would even fit in the small squid. She only awoke from her stupor due to a light jab to her side, causing her to look to her right, into the grinning face of the inkling girl.

"It's for you."

"...W-What?" the octoling asked, still mostly focused on the song and barely able to process anything right now.

"The song. She wrote it for you, Marina, isn't that obvious?"

Marina looked from Vienne back up to where her friend was singing the last bits of the song. As the music faded away, the crowd started to break into cheers, and many started to chant for an encore.

As the grin on Pearls face widened and the music started anew, the inkling grabbed Marinas hand and started dragging her away, towards the rooms where the idols stayed while they didn't have to perform.  
The security let them pass without questioning them, and they quickly reached Pearls room, where Vienne pulled her inside and closed the door.  
The music from outside could still be heard in the room, although only muffled.  
While Vienne was swaying back and forth, humming the songs soft melody, Marina sat down on one of the chairs, still feeling overwhelmed by the events that had just occurred. So many questions swirled through her head, but obviously a few of them were more important than others.  
"Were... were you serious?" she asked, her voice hoarse as her throat felt dry.

"Of course. I don't joke about something like that." she replied, now just smiling softly.

"Gee, you really didn't notice? It' so obvious. She never shuts up about you when we're doing something." she giggled, before her expression suddenly became serious. "But what do you feel Marina? How do you feel about Pearl? Do you like her that too?"

Marina looked away, biting her lip before she replied, her quiet voice quivering with uncertainty: "I... I don't know... maybe... I think I do, but, I never tried to think about it, because I was scared she wouldn't feel the same and that I would ruin everything and that she'd hate me or be disgusted..."

A brief silence filled the air, which was soon broken by the hysteric laughter of the pink tentacled girl. She was doubled over, desperately gasping for air through her laughing

"Y-you two are waaay more alike than I thought!" She managed to say when she finally calmed down, still giggling every few seconds. "It's really funny, y'know, cause you see, Pearl, she said the exact same things!"

She stepped towads Marina with an amused, but still gentle smile, putting her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Marina. You just heard how Pearl feels, so you don't have to be scared to tell her anymore!"

It seemed like she wanted to say more, but she was cut off by the door opening and Pearl stepping in with a sigh. It took her moment to notice the too, and w her eyes widened a little.

"Oh."

Vienne flashed her signature grin and moved away from Marina and to the door, where Pearl stepped aside to let her out.

"Well, you two probably have a lot to talk about now, so I'll better leave you alone!"

She gave another thumbs up, probably directed at both of them, before quickly walking away with content hum. She had fulfilled her mission, now it was up to them to do the rest.

 

Heavy, awkward silence filled the air between them, neither looking the other in the eye. Suddenly they both tried to talk at the same time, which resulted in both of them stopping again and caused another awkward silence.  
Finally Pearl took a deep breath, and collected the little courage she had left in her tiny body.  
"Vienne told you it's for you, right?  
T-The... the song, I mean?" she muttered, her voice high and squeaky.  
"Y...yeah, she did..."  
Another silence, and it felt so deafening and suffocating that Pearl felt like she couldn't breath at all.  
Her heart sank when she saw Marina refusing to look her in the eyes, her face hidden by her tentacles.  
Great. Just great. She had completely screwed it up. Hot tears started to burn in her eyes, and she desperately looked for something,                                                                                                                               _anything_ to say to try and save this, until Marinas soft voice rang through the room.  
"I... um...I-I..." she struggled and stuttered trying to get out the words stuck in her throat.  
"I... dammit, why can't I just..." she groaned in frustration at herself. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves.  
"I-I like you too Pearl!"  
Her face was covered in a blush the same color as her ink, and she suddenly had a giddy smile on her face.  
It was Pearls turn now to look at her with big eyes, a blush also starting to cover her cheeks.  
"W-wait, really? Like, for real?"  
"For real!" Marina giggled, and Pearl felt like she was about to faint.  
"Then what do we do now?" she asked after getting her gayness under control.  
"I don't know, _you_ planned this whole thing! Shouldn't you know?"  
"Yeah, but I didn't even thought I'd get this far!"  
They both started laughing. "We really _are_ idiots, aren't we?"  
Pearl giggled, feeling a few tears run down her cheek, although from happiness.  
She was caught by surprise when Marina suddenly practically threw herself at her anf hugged her tightly, suddenly sniffling softly.  
"Pearl I... I was so scared that you would hate me if I told you how I feel...!"  
Softly wrapping her arms around the taller girl, rubbing her back soothingly.  
"Me too, Marina. I thought you'd be disgusted by me or that everything would be awkward... Vienne was right, I should have trusted you more", she paused and hugged her even tighter, hiding her now bright pink and tearstained face in Marinas chest, "...I love you Marina. You're the most important person to me in this world, and there's no one I'd rather be with right now."  
The octolings sniffling had almost completely died down as she pulled the small inkling closely to her.  
"I love you too Pearlie, so much! I don't know what I'd be doing without you..."  
Neither of them wanted to let go in that moment, both content with enjoying each others warmth. That is, until Pearl pulled away just a little, leaned up and placed a short, almost shy kiss on her new girlfriends lips.  
She pulled back way to quickly for Marinas taste, and so she leaned down a little to capture the other girls lips in a longer, more passionate kiss, catching the smaller girl off guard, who let out an adorable, surprised squeak.  
  
It would be a while until the two of them would come out.

 


	2. Agent 3 is a useless lesbian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent 3 tries to save Callie out of DJ Octavios clutches - and fails miserably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I finally managed to write something. Sadly it's not the essay I have due. I was going to write another giant text block chapter, but then decided to split it up so it wouldn't be as long as the first one, and so it's easier for me to write this whole thing. I apologize for bad spelling and sometimes awkward, orribe wording. And just to avoid confusion: This plays just after Callie got kidnapped.

<!-- @page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } \-->

"...I'll start looking for a new recruit soon. I will keep you updated on their progress. We will get Callie back, so don't worry. Just take care of yourself and Agent 3."  
Maries voice echoed trough the small room that Captain Cuttlefish and the third Squidbeak Splatoon agent shared for the night. Just as Cuttlefish was about to reply to his granddaughter, said inkling came through the door, carrying heavy looking bags on both arms.  
The old man gave her a nod of acknowledgement and turned back to device in front of him,

looking nervous due to the girls arrival.  
"Yes, yes, thanks for reporting to me Agent 2, have a good night."  
The puzzled woman on the other end barely had time to say goodbye, before Cuttlefish hastily ended the transmission.  
Agent 3 barely took notice of the old mans nervousness while she unpacked her bags, revealing replenishment for their supplies. "Agent 3, our mission barely started, I don't think we already need all of this."  
They were planning some research on the cape, and they only were getting forward slowly, as they had decided to go by foot, to check if there wasn’t trouble anywhere.  
With her usual, unmoving expression, the girl turned to look at him, her long orange tentacles swinging slightly with the motion. "It's always good to be prepared. Better safe than sorry",

she replied, before she turned back to her task at hand.  
"Were you talking to Callie and Marie?"  
"Only Agent 2. She updated me on how Inkopolis is doing."  
"I see. And? Anything new?"  
Cuttlefish hesitated for a second, too short for the girl to notice, before he answered.  
“No, it's as peaceful as ever, thankfully."  
"I see", the girl turned to him again. "Next time you could let me talk to them too." Her expression stayed the same, but her eyes gave away her disappointment, and her voice had an accusing edge to it. After all, the Squid Sisters were her friends too.  
"Ah, yes, I'm sorry Agent 3, but you know that Agent 1 and 2 are very busy. They don't have much time these days."  
A heavy, slightly disappointed sigh and a quiet “I know..." was the only answer he got.  
  
Three days later, they had been on their mission for about a week now, they had traveled quite a bit, and no sightings of any enemies until now.  
Agent 3 was sitting in a small tent she had set up for herself and Cuttlefish, who was out at the moment. She was busy planning out the path they should take next, when she was ripped out of her thoughts by an incoming call on the transmitter.  
Quickly she picked it up to take the call, noticing that is was Marie, thanks to the little icon showing the caller. "Agent 3 here. Cuttlefish's out right now. Everything okay over there?"  
Agent 3 had always had a blunt and forward way of speaking, hating it to waste time with formalities.  
"Ah, Agent 3, it's good to hear from you again. I just wanted to update you and Cuttlefish about the new agents progress."  
The younger agent was quiet for a moment. "...new agent? What do you mean...?"  
"Did grandpa not fill you in about what's happening in Inkopolis right now?" the woman on the other end asked, confusion and surprise swinging in her voice.  
"Well, apparently not. Would you mind explaining to me?"  
  
Cuttlefish had barely stepped into the tent when he froze, seeing Agent 3 with the transmitter. Of course she heard him, and her gaze, fell on the old man, and it felt like she was burning and freezing him at the same time with her eyes.  
"Thanks for filling me in Agent 2. Now if you excuse me, I need a word with your grandfather."  
Once again, the transmission was ended without giving Marie the chance to say goodbye.  
Cold orange eyes burned into Cuttlefish, while the girl started to speak, her words tumbling out of her mouth way too fast for comprehension, due to her anger.  
“Why didn’t you- How could you- Argh!” She took a deep breath to collect herself.  
“Callie disappeared, and you’re not telling me. _Why_?! How could you just keep that from me?!”  
Cuttlefish had recovered from his panicked paralysis, and now returned her icy flame with a stern gaze, like a father who was about to scold his daughter.  
“Because I knew you’d react like this. Besides, Marie already found a new Agent, and we have our own mission to worry about.”  
“Who _cares_ about the fucking mission, _your granddaughter has disappeared_!”  
Her normally quiet and soft voice had risen in volume, so much that she was almost screaming. The emotions she usually restrained were flowing out of her freely, and she trembled slightly with rage.  
Yet, Captain Cuttlefish appeared unfazed by her outburst, and his next words hit her like a roller right to the face:  
  
“You wouldn’t act like this if it was Marie who disappeared, and we both know that very well."  
  
The heat of rage inside Agent 3 turned into that of shame now, although she did quite well at hiding it, her expression still furious. She hated it when the old man mentioned her feelings for Callie, as it felt like a jab right into her heart everytime.  
“Callie or Marie, that’s not the point right now! The point is that I need to go back to Inkopolis and _save her_!”  
Cuttlefish looked like he wanted to continue arguing, but he let out a resigned sigh instead. “Fine. Do what you have to do. I won’t stop you.” The old man stepped aside, away from the tents entrance, while the younger Inkling started to pack her bag.  
After she had finished that, she swung the now heavy bag over shoulder and stomped towards the entrance, not sparing a single glance towards Cuttlefish.  
“Agent 3.”  
She paused, still not looking at him.  
“...be careful.”  
The old man looked like he wanted to say more, but stayed silent, watching her with weary, worried eyes.  
Agent 3 only response was a quick nod, before she left the tent, out into the chilly night, a dark expression on her face.  
  
The way back took the impatient inkling way too long for her taste, and she felt as if every second that she wasn’t saving Callie was wasted.  
Finally, after three days which felt like forever, she arrived back in Inkopolis, hurrying over to the plaza. It had become more empty there, after most inklings started visiting the other parts of the town, and no one really payed attention while the girl hurried over to a grid, her, her long tentacles flying behind her while she jumped and transformed into her squidform midair, immediately plunging into the pipe under the grid.  
Arriving in the valley, the first thing she spotted was the broken snow globe, the glass spread in tiny shattered pieces around it.  
Hot anger bubbled back up at the sight, and the agent wasted no more time to jump to the stage where she had once faced the ocatarian DJ, plunging through the grid.  
When she got out at the other side though, she was surprised to find the stage almost completely empty. The other living beings were two octolings, both strangely without their usual goggles. Both stared at the agent in surprise and shock, and after recovering herself, said inkling used the opportunity to grab one of the octolings, holding her hero shot against the poor girl.  
“Where are you hiding Callie? And where is Octavio?! Lead me to him right now!”  
The octoling who hadn’t been captured stared at the inkling with wide eyes. Dirt stained her clothing and face, and she had heavy bags under her eyes, which had a panicked and agitated expression. She also noticed that the girls hands trembled, but for what reason exactly, she couldn’t tell.  
“Alright, alright, calm down! I’ll bring you to Octavio just... calm down, and don’t hurt her please...”  
  
They had to go through countless of pipes, deeper and deeper into the octarians territory. Several times they were noticed, but since Agent 3 was still holding the octoling, who she had managed to hold onto even in the pipes, in a strong grip, no one dared to attack her.  
Finally she was led to a big boss kettle, which she eyed skeptically, before directing her gaze back to the octoling who had led her here.  
“You go first.”  
The girl rolled her eyes and jumped into the kettle, and after a moment was followed by the other two.  
Agent 3 looked around the stage, noticing the giant metal... thing in the middle, and sure enough, DJ Octavio sat inside, looking up at the inkling, who finally let go of the poor frightened octoling. Said octoling was immediately grabbed by her girlfriend and dragged away from Agent 3, who payed no more attention to the two. She stepped onto the launchpad, getting catapulted right in front of the DJ, who stared at her with what appeared to be a smirk - it was hard to tell with is octopus features.  
“Give Callie back _right now_ Octavio, maybe the asskicking won’t be as painful then.”  
A laugh roared through the stage, deep and mocking in its tone as it echoed through the air.  
“Agent 3, I expected you. You came to save your precious Callie, how cute. Well, of course you can have her back, under _one_ condition.” Suddenly, the machine started to rise, lifting itself from the ground, revealing the inkling standing behind it with a dark grin, eyes hidden by weird looking sunglasses.  
  
“You’ll have to fight her first.”  
  
Eyes wide with horror, the younger inkling stares at her friend, stumbling back a little. “C...Callie?! What?!” Her gaze flies back to Octavio. “What did you do to her? Why are you making me fight her, you coward?! Come here and fight me yourself!”  
“What, can’t bring yourself to fight your dearest Callie? Guess you regret that little crush of yours now more than ever?” he mocked her, his eyes locked onto hers, reading the silent question out of the embarrassed squids face.  
“How I know? Well, maybe you shouldn’t have all of your conversations with Cuttlefish right in front of your prisoners."  
The agents face flared up in bright orange, knowing he was right. The first time Cuttlefish had talked to her about her feelings was in front of the cabin in Octo Valley. Both of them seemed to have just forgotten that Octavio could hear everything they were saying.  
Cod dammit.  
Agent 3 was desperately looking for something to remark, while staring at Octavio with silent, burning hatred. She was just opening her mouth to say something, when another voice spoke up, drawing the two enemies attention to them.  
“Hey, I’m still here, y’know? Are we gonna fight now or what?”  
Callies voice sounded angry and aggressive, nothing like the normal Callie. Maybe the orange inkling could pretend that this wasn’t her at all, just a twisted, fake version of her favorite idol.  
“Alright, I’ll fight.”  
She had beaten Octavio once, this would be just in the walk in the park, she tried to reassure herself.  
  
It was, as expected, not as easy as she had hoped. Callie had immediately started to throw giant bombs, which the third agent barely managed to avoid by throwing herself to the side. Agent 3 spent most of the time dodging and swimming through her ink, which she tried to spread as much as possible whenever she had the possibility. It wasn’t like she hadn’t had the opportunity to attack Callie, oh no, they had been plenty of opportunities. But each time she tried to shoot at her, she froze, not able to hurt the one she loved after all.  
After what felt like hours of dodging the bombs and attacks to the best of her abilities, Agent 3 was panting heavily, her body aching after having been splat twice already.  
“Why aren’t you fighting?!” Callie yelled, her face contorted into an angry grimace,

the hypnotized idol looking barely tired.  
Through her exhaustion, heavy breathing and racing pulse, Agent 3 could still hear Octavios bellowing laughter.  
“Can’t do it after all, can you, little inkling?”  
Slowly she took a step back, hoping neither of her enemies would notice that she was trying to get to the launchpad that would get her out.  
“Fine, Octavio. You were right, I can’t fight her. You win.”  
With every word, she got closer to her escape.  
And then everything happened so fast, Callie yelled something and seconds later a bomb landed behind the agent. She managed jump forward, but still got hit by most of the bombs ink, slowing her down together with all the ink that had landed around her. Collecting the last of her strength, she tried to get up, though in vain as her hands slipped on the enemy ink, making her land face first back in the pink liquid.  
The inkling was barely conscious, only hearing the voices around her muffled. Seemingly out of nowhere, she was grabbed and pulled up roughly by two octolings, their eyes hidden away by shades similar to Callies. The last thing Agent 3 saw was Callie, scoffing at the pathetic sight of the ink-covered girl, before she was dragged away as her vision faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO BOY THAT SURE WAS DARKER THAN YOU'D EXPECT FROM THE TITLE WASN'T IT? Rest in peace Agent 3. No, don't worry, she'll be fine, I promise. And she does have a name, but it will be revealed in the next chapter.  
> Also I still have discord, I'm begging you to join if you guys wanna talk about Splatoon, we're lonely https://discord.gg/94yWm9w


	3. "I swear it's not what it looks like"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You think we're gonna solve the cliffhanger from the last chapter? Guess again.

Calamari Inkantation blasted loudly through Viennes small bedroom,

rudely awakening the youngest agent from her peaceful slumber.

After the concert Pearl and the Squid Sisters gave the night before, the inkling had barely made it home and had immediately went out like a light the moment she made contact with her bed.  
She wasn’t used to staying up that late, and combined with the dancing and excitement of the whole event it wore her out greatly.  
With a low groan she grabbed her still ringing phone, not even bothering to check the callers ID before she picked up.  
“Yes?“ she grumbled into her device, while trying to rub the exhaustion out of her face.  
“Morning Agent 4! Rise and shine, there’s work to do!“  
“Callie what the heck, it’s-“ she checked the clock hanging over her door to see the time, “7:20 in the morning and the concert was just yesterday, how can you up already? And how can you be so disgustingly energetic at this uncodly hour? And what do you mean, _work to do_?”  
A lighthearted giggle (which sounded more sadistic than cute to Vienne) came through the speaker. “Guess you’re not a early bird, just like Marie!

Besides, it’s not _really_ work, but Captain Cuttlefish is back, and we want to introduce you to him, and Agent 3 too! I’m sure they can’t wait to meet our newest agent!”  
“But does he have to meet me _now_?” Vienne whined, moving deeper into her warm bed.  
“Yeees, he does, now get up! I’ll be there in ten minutes to get you, so hurry up!”  
  
As she had said, ten minutes later the energetic idol stood in front of her door, grinning brightly while she immediately grabbed Viennes hand to drag her away.  
“Wait, wait, at least let me lock the door! I’d rather not have my stuff stolen!”  
“Fiiiine.” Callie whined impatiently, huffing while the younger girl fumbled with her keys, making the dozens of keychains jingle.  
When she was finally done, the dark haired woman immediately grabbed her again to drag her through all of Inkopolis. After a while, she recognized the place she was taken to as the Inkopolis Plaza, and a wave of nostalgia hit her.  
“Man, it feels like forever since I’ve been here... even though I was here during your last Splatfest.” She snorted at the memories. “I had to beg my parents every month to let me go them. It feels nice to see this place again though.”  
Callie turned to her and slowed down a little, surprise on her face. “You’ve been here before?”  
“Well, since I used to live here, yes, I’ve been here before,” the inkling said with sigh. “We moved away two years ago, to a family member who had health problems. But my parents finally allowed me to move back here, so now I’m living alone in my apartment.”  
“I see,” Callie said, stopping in front of an old looking grid. “We’re here! After you,” she offered with a grin.  
Vienne rolled her eyes, not really up to their usual banter this early in the morning. She stepped onto the grid and shifted into squid form, feeling herself falling through the grid and into the pipe underneath, which, after a short travel, led her to a completely new place, although the weird arrangement of the platforms made it visible that this was octarian territory. She jumped of the grid and looked around, her curiosity stronger than her tiredness at the moment.  
“So this is Octo Valley, huh?” She asked when she heard a noise behind her, signaling the other girls arrival.  
“Yup. And that’s where ol’ Captain Cuttlefish lives.” She pointed towards an shabby looking cabin full of pictures, where suddenly an old looking man stepped out of.  
“I’m not that old, and my hearing is still working fine,” he grumbled, although his eyes had warm glow to them.  
“And you must be the new agent then, yes? Marie told me a lot about you and how fast you were able to save Callie.” His gaze focused on Vienne while he talked, looking the young inkling over with approval shining in his eyes.  
Before Vienne had the chance to reply, the sound of another squid coming through the grid directed everyone’s attention to the entrance of Octo Valley. There stood Marie, shaking of any excessive ink, and looking as tired as Vienne was feeling currently. Her half-lidded eyes scanned over the attendant inklings, before she tilted her head. “Where’s Tessa?”  
Callie perked up at that and turned back to her grandfather, excitement sparkling in her eyes. “That’s right! Where are you hiding her, huh?”  
Only Vienne seemed catch how the old man tensed up slightly, hesitating only a second before answering.  
“Agent 3 said that she wanted to pay a visit to her family in Calamari County. I’m sure she’ll be back soon enough though.”  
Callie visibly slouched in disappointment, a pout on her face. “Awww, really? I was already so excited to see her again...”  
Vienne snickered at her expression, a shit-eating grin on her face.  
“Gee Callie, you can’t even wait a few days to see your precious Tessa?” she teased, since she had listen to Callie rambling on and on about the third agent several times now.  
For a moment, a pink blush covered the idols cheeks, but it soon disappeared, replaced by a sly, somehow evil, and at the same time innocent looking smile.  
“Very funny Vienne. You know, since we’re already here, you could patrol the Valley.”  
“It’s waaay to early for that, besides, I don’t know my way around here, so it would take forever,” she protested with a groan.  
It seemed that Callie had hoped that she would say that, as her grin seemed to become even more evil while she spoke.  
“Well, Marie could accompany you, she knows her way around here after all. And I’m sure you would be done much faster if you too worked together.”  
Vienne swore that she saw devil horns sprouting out of Callies head.  
Near the grid stood a still half asleep Marie, who had trouble keeping up with the conversation of ther other two agents and to her, Callies smile looked much more innocent.  
“I guess I will come along, if I have to...” she sighed, shuffling over to the cabin to grab her charger she had stored away in there.  
Vienne glared at Callie, making a very rude hand gesture in her direction while she followed Marie to the first kettle.  
Callie only responded with a grin and a wave.  
Cuttlefish would have probably laughed at the whole interaction, hadn’t his been occupied with the missing agent.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hours later a very exhausted Vienne and a cheerful-as-ever Callie sat on the couch in the idols shared apartment. They were watching Pearl and Marina announcing the next stages.  
When Marina said something about “inking splatzones”, Vienne couldn’t surpress a snicker.  
“I bet she wants to ink Pearls splatzone.”  
Callie choked on her drink and started coughing, which,

mixed with barely held back laughter made her look like she was dying.  
When she finally recovered though, that devilish grin spread across her face again.  
“Well I bet _you_ want to ink Mar-“  
She was cut off by Vienne stuffing a piece of the chocolate she always seemed to have at hand in her mouth, her cheeks dyed in a bright pink.  
“Hush Callie, you shouldn’t speak with your mouth full.”  
The singer rolled her eyes, and quickly snatched up Viennes phone, to play one of the many games she had on it, like she often did. But then her eyes caught sight of the photo icon. Curiosity got the better of her, and so she tapped, starting to scroll around. Most of her photos were scenic, and she recognized Octo Canyon in a lot of them. The other photos were mostly of her and Pearl, silly poses and grimaces or just the two having fun, or just Pearl in some of them. When she got to the most recent pictures though, she saw that they were mostly from concert, and almost all had their focus on the same thing - her cousin, of course.  
“Geez, Vienne, this is starting to look stalkerish, do I have to worry about Marie?”  
“What do you me- _Hey!_ “  
The younger inkling threw herself at Callie in an attempt to save her phone. Callie quickly held it out of reach, which was actually quite hard since Vienne was taller than most inklings.  
They both fought a little, at one point losing their balance and falling of the couch together,

and landing on the ground as an entangled mess.  
Vienne managed to free herself first, and now sat on top of Callie, who still wouldn’t let go of her phone.  
“What on earth are you two doing?”  
Both inklings looked up to see Marie standing in the door, arms crossed while she gave them a questioning look.  
“Um... Okay, first of all, it’s _definitely not_ what it _probably_ looks like.”  
Callie tried to clear any suspicions up quickly, while even _her_ cheeks were slightly pink now. Despite the whole situation, Vienne still takes the opportunity and snatches her phone back while Callie is distracted.  
“Callie took my phone and went through it without my permission.“ she explained grumpily while she stuck out her tongue towards Callie, in an unsuccessful attempt to hide her embarrassment.  
Callie snickered at that. “Save your tongue for ink-“  
“ _Callie!_ “ the inkling yelped, her voice in a high squeaky pitch and her whole face a deep pink color. Marie just looked from one to the other, confusion in her golden eyes. “I’m not sure if I even want to know what’s going on between you two...”  
“Nothing is going on.” Vienne mumbled with a pout, until her phone starts ringing.  
The caller ID is shown as unknown, and she skeptically furrows her brow at that.  
“Be right back,” she says, while already moving past the two squid idols.  
  
“Hello?” Vienne asked into her phone after she finally got out of the apartment and picked up.  
“Ah, Agent 4, I’m glad you answered!”  
It took her a moment to recognize the voice, having only heard it today for the first time.  
“Captain... Cuttlefish? Why are you calling? How did you even get my number?”  
“Callie gave it to me while you patrolled the Valley, in case I ever needed to call you for an emergency or a mission. Which is is why I’m calling you right now, there kind of _is_ an emergency. Would you mind coming back to the Valley for a bit? But don’t tell Agent 1 and 2 where you going.”  
After a moment of processing all the information, Vienne answered: “Uh... sure, I can come, if it’s an emergency,” she paused, before continuing in a lower voice. “Is it about Agent 3?”  
There was a short silence, followed by a short, gravely sounding chuckle. “You are certainly more observant than you seem at first.  
I see that Marie picked our new recruit well. I’ll be seeing you soon.”  
With that, the call ended, and Vienne slipped back into the Squid Sisters home. Her head peeked into the living room, where Callie was smiling innocently at her cousin, wheras the white haired woman eyed her suspiciously in return. Both of their golden gazes turned to the third inkling, who’s return they hadn’t noticed before, when she started to speak.  
“Hey, uh, I’m sorry, but, it seems like I gotta go right now, for, uh, reasons I can’t name right now, so, bye, for now.”  
_Wow, Vienne, smooth_ she thought, mentally hitting herself.  
The cousins both looked confused and were about to ask her questions, but the girl quickly disappeared before they had the chance to do that.  
  
They way back to Octo Valley didn’t take her too long, since she already knew the way to the plaza, and she quickly traveled through the pipe, already seeing Captain Cuttlefish when she jumped out.  
“There you are, Agent 4. I’m glad you came.”  
“Yes, yes, now what about Agent 3?” the young inkling asked, curious about her whereabouts and the agent herself, since she was the only one who hadn’t met her yet.  
All she knew was that her name was Tessa, that her hygiene wasn’t the best (since Marie had emphasized it several times) and that Callie obviously had a crush on her.  
“You get right to the point I see. Well then, about Agent 3...” he sighed again. “She ran off during our mission, to save Callie after she had heard that she had disappeared. That was about a month ago,” he paused, staring off into the distance. “Only a few days later Marie messaged me to tell me that you had completed your mission. But there was still nothing from Agent 3, so I’m assuming the worst.” he finished, his eyes sorrowful.  
Vienne stood silent, processing all the information that she had just heard.  
“I see,” she finally said, “but why are you telling this just me? Why not Callie and Marie?”  
“I already had one squid run off who probably got herself captured, I don’t need the rest of my crew to run into the enemies open arms.”  
Vienne was about to protest again, when suddenly, her phone rang once again. The girl groaned in annoyance, wondering if she would ever have some peace today.  
She didn’t know that the phone call would actually give her an answer to that

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, another cliffhanger, after I didn't even solve the one from the last chapter. Also, I know Callie is supposed to be the innocent one, but it's so much more fun to write characters like her as evil little shits.  
> Also, additional info, all characters are 18 or older, including Vienne.  
> Also I'm once again here to beg you to join my discord. We have Splatoon and memes.


	4. Really not Viennes day. Or Tessas. It's no ones day, really

Tessa didn’t know how long she’d been in the small, dark and stuffy cell. Maybe two or three days, but not too long, she assumed. The only light came through the bars from the hall outside, although it was only dim and caused her headache if she tried to see something too hard. Every now and then, an octoling came in to bring her food. She had been handcuffed, which resulted in her having to be fed by the octolings. It was the most humiliating part of the whole ordeal to her.  
Alone in that cell, Tessa had nothing else to occupy her but her own thoughts. Unfortunately for her, said thoughts would turn to Callie and her own stupidity over and over again. She had tried to save the idol, and instead she had ended up getting caught herself. How could one squid be so stupid? She made a fool of herself, in front of one of her greatest enemies _and_ Callie.  
If only she had listened to Cuttlefish.  
If only she hadn’t just ran off to save Callie.  
If only she wouldn’t have those stupid feeling.  
While she was busy wallowing in her self-pity and spiraling further and further down into shame and self loathing, hurried steps could be heard across the hall outside, stopping every few seconds to be replaced by murmurs, which spread through the hallway. Soon enough, the octoling guards were all talking over each other, now louder and with fear evident in their voices. It was loud enough to rip Tessa out of her thoughts, but no matter how much she strained herself to listen, she couldn’t get a hold of the cause for all the ruckus. Then again, even if she could have understood them, her knowledge of the octarian language was way to basic to decipher what they had the octolings looking so fearful.  
  
Around two days later, at least that’s what Tessa assumed, the octolings still appeared nervous, from what the inkling could tell. They looked around anxiously every now and then, as if expecting to someone to attack out of nowhere, and jumped at every unexpected noise.  
It brought Tessa great joy to make weird noises to startle them every now and then.  
She was just thinking about spooking them again, when she heard steps coming down the hall once again. They weren’t fast and hurried like the ones before, but slow and heavy. There was no other noise than those steps drawing closer and closer for a moment, drowning out the silence with every step getting louder.  
For some reason, it felt Tessa with dread.  
A shadow appeared in front of her cells, and the guards outside stiffened, stepping away from the door.  
A figure came into a view, but with the little light she could barely make out their features.  
With a sudden creak that made the inkling jump, the door swung open and the stranger stepped in, and finally began to speak: “Agent 3. What an honor to finally meet you.” The voice sounded male, deep, and smooth. A soft chuckle accompanied the octolings words, although it sounded more taunting than anything.  
The stranger crouched down, and his annoyingly calm green eyes met her angrily burning orange ones.  
“Who the heck are you?! What do you want?! Fuck off!”  
He laughed. He laughed loudly and quite cheerfully even, and Tessa wanted nothing more than to kick him in the face so he would shut up.  
“I guess a few days all alone in here weren’t enough to break your spirit, eh? But don’t worry, you’re getting a cozy new room today, personally made for you.” He got up, not taking his eyes away from her. “Unlock her handcuffs and take her out of here, but be careful. If she manages escapes, Octavio will be furious.”  
The two guards outside entered the cell as well, which now seemed even smaller than before, and got to work. Their expressions were hidden by their shades while they unlocked the handcuffs and immediately grabbed Tessa before she could even attempt to escape. Of course, immediately tried to free herself, kicking and pulling at her arms, even attempting to bite the octolings, but their grips didn’t loose in the slightest, as they dragged the furious inkling away.  
They seemed to pull her through the entire octoling base until they reached a wide room, where both octolings and octarians were standing around and talking, but the conversations quieted down, and all eyes turned towards the agent while she got practically dragged across the floor.  
Tessa hated it. She hated being stared at, having all the attention on her, especially when she was being humiliated like this.  
The inkling was exhausted from her fight by now and as her resistance stopped a little, she finally saw what she was led towards: A giant snowglobe.  
Before she knew it, she was thrown forward into said globe, the opening quickly sealed shut by another octoling.  
She sat in her trap, feeling all eyes on her, their gleeful and gloating grins bright on their faces.  
The man from before stepped forward, a disgustingly cheerful smile on his face. She could see him clearer now, as there was more light in the room. It hurt her eyes after being in the dim light of the cells for several days.  
She glared at him, now feeling less angry and more annoyed and embarrassed at her situation.  
“Are you for eel? Like seriously? Is this Octavios revenge? I wasn’t even the one who put him in the snow globe!”  
“Yes yes, I know, but you see... Your replacement has caused us _a lot_ of trouble. She defeated most of our troops and she’s getting quite close to our base. So we thought, reminding them that we have at least captured the agent who has caused our last defeat would give everyone a little encouragement.”  
He continued to smile as he talked, like he was just talking about how nice the weather was.  
Tessa felt nothing but hatred for him, and she had known him for barely an hour.  
  
Time seemed to pass even slower in Tessas new prison. She could do nothing but watch the octarians go after their business. More often than not they would stop to laugh or grin at her, but she could see fear in their eyes. The new agent was probably still defeating their troops left and right.  
That knowledge gave the inkling immense satisfaction and made her grin whenever she saw the enemies try to mask their struggle.  
She wasn’t usually someone who enjoyed other people’s pain and struggles, even if they were octarians, but right now she was trapped in a giant snow globe and right now wasn’t usually.  
  
The more time passed, the less octarians and octolings were around, and it left Tessa with silence again, and _god_ , did she hate silence. It made her thoughts sound so much louder in her head.  
Silence could only be beaten with noise, so the inkling closed her eyes, and started singing, the song slow, somewhat melancholic, and even though her voice was quiet, it still carried through the large room.  
  
At the same time, a young octoling girl snuck through the base, looking around cautiously while she moved quickly. Technically she didn’t have to be so anxious, no one would question her if they saw her walking through the halls, but she couldn’t help it. If her uncle found out about her sneaking out of her room, he’d probably make her clean his lab for at least two weeks.  
Still, sneaking wasn’t necessary, since the halls were almost empty anyways, the troops either recovering from attacks from Agent 4 or being stationed to fend her off - without success, of course.  
Only a few octolings had stayed back to defend the base, and was on her way to see one of them right now. But, as she made her way through the dimly lit halls, something caught her attention.  
A soft voice, carrying a song that sounded so beautiful even though the words were foreign to her.  
She followed the voice, although she knew that there was only one possible source for it. She peeked into around the corner, and sure enough, there was the inkling in her snow globe, eyes closed and leaning against the globes wall, her voice echoing through the room.  
The octoling watched, mesmerized, and for a moment, she forgot the terror she felt before due to the inklings presence.  
The octoling took a step forward, but too carelessly, and she cringed at the echo that followed, before looking around slightly panicked.  
The singing immediately stopped, and when the girl turned her gaze to the prisoner, she could feel her orange eyes pierce through her.  
The agent glared at her in silence, before her expression shifted to recognition, and she quickly averted her gaze.  
“You’re...um... that girl, that I... used to get to Octavio, aren’t you?”  
The octoling only nodded in silence, keeping her distance even though she knew that it was impossible for the agent to escape.  
“I-I... I’m sorry for... for...uh...doing...that.”  
She suddenly groaned, hitting the back of her head against the glass of her prison.  
“You know what, if you wanna splat me, go for it.”  
The octoling flinched, taking a step back.  
“W-why would I want to do that?”  
The agent laughed dryly in reply.  
“I dunno, maybe ‘cause I took you hostage and because I’m your enemy?

Maybe because I beat up most of your race two years ago without asking any questions and because I’m an absolute dumbass?”  
Her voice rose slightly in volume while she spoke, making the octoling flinch again.  
The agent sighed and leaned back, and suddenly, she looked so helpless and defeated.  
“I’m sorry. I’m so...so sorry. I know that an apology won’t make it any better, it won’t change what happened.”  
Silence fell over the room, pressing down heavily on the inkling, who felt incredibly tired in that moment.  
“You... wanted to save her, right? Callie, I mean. I think... I can understand... at least a little.”  
She paused, looking at the inkling, her expression serious. “The other girl that was with me... the one who lead you here... If... if someone took her away from me... I think I wouldn’t hesitate to do anything to get her back.” She looked down and mumbled with a slight pout: “You kind of ruined our date though, you know.”  
The inkling girl stared at her, looking quite surprised.  
“Oh.”  
She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. “Sorry ‘bout that, buddy...”  
Another silence followed, but it was suddenly broken by the sound of the octolings giggling.  
The prisoner tilted her head.  
“What’s so funny?”  
The other one took a deep breath and composed herself quickly, still grinning though.  
“It’s just, everyone’s so afraid of you and I always heard stories about how scary you are, but... you’re just a dork. A really gay, awkward dork.”  
The octoling had never seen someone’s face turn into such a bright orange.  
“Sh-shuddup!” She sputtered, looking to the side with a pout.  
The octoling laughed loudly this time, finding it suddenly hard to believe that this was the same girl who had held a gun against her not even a week ago.  
When she finally managed to stop, still wheezing a little while she spoke again.  
“Can I ask you questions?”  
The other tilted her head in response, a slightly sour expression on her face. She didn’t enjoy people laughing at her. “You did just now. And it depends what kind of question it is.”  
The octoling chuckled at that.  
“What’s your name? I never heard anyone actually say it before. I’m not sure anyone here even knows your name.”  
The inkling snorted.  
“Seriously? Y’all don’t even know my name? Wow. Just wow. Anyways, the name’s Tessa, thanks for asking. And how may I call you?”  
The octoling grinned. “Nice to meet you Tessa. You can call me Semmy.”  
Tessa gave her crooked grin.  
“Neat.”  
  
Semmy had left soon after they exchanged their names, saying that she still had something to do - a light yellow blush, the same color as her tentacles, had covered her sheepish looking face, so it was clear to Tessa where she was headed.  
After she left, Tessa was overcome by boredom. The conversation had fought her more miserable thoughts off for a while, and it had made her realize how long she hadn’t actually talked to someone.  
A feeling of loneliness spread in her chest, and she suddenly wished for nothing more than to be back in Inkopolis and play a round of Turf War with her friends.  
She closed her eyes, trying not to think about anything, and managed to fall into a troubled slumber.  
  
She awoke with a start when she heard someone slam der fist against her prison. Her eyes were greeted with darkness while she tried to look around in tired confusion. For a moment she couldn’t even remember where she was, her brain foggy with the remains of her sleepiness.  
“Hnwhaaat’s going on?” She mumbled her voice slightly slurred.  
A light suddenly shone into her her eyes, making her yelp and squeeze them shut.  
“Well, well, well, it seems you’re replacement actually succeeded with her mission. Callie and the Great Zapfish are saved, and Octavio has been taken away,”  
Tessa recognized the voice as the octoling who put her in the globe in the first place.  
“But... you’re still here. It’s not all lost.” She heard him chuckle, although it sounded more bitter than before.  
“Don’t you worry, I’ll put you to a good use.”  
“Wha...What the hell are you talking about...?” the inkling asked, still not quite in the condition to process the current events.  
“Oh, don’t you worry. You’ll see. _Soon_.”  
And with that, the light disappeared, and all the agents heard was echoing steps as the man left, leaving her behind with the darkness and her confusion.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
With a disgruntled expression, the fourth agent whipped out her phone, not even bothering to check who was calling.  
“Yes?” she grumbled into the speaker after picking up.  
Vienne had planned to make this her free day, but alas, it was not supposed to be apparently.  
Her anger flew away however when she heard the voice on the other end.  
“Agent 4! Thank goodness, are you alright?” Maries voice sounded worried, even panicked, mixed with a bit of relief.  
“I- Yes, I’m fine, why are you asking? What’s going on?”  
“I... I went to Octo Canyon to see if everything there is alright and... Octavios snow globe is broken. He’s gone, and I have no idea where he could be...”  
It was obvious that the older inkling tried her best to sound calm, but her fear was still audible.  
“Okay, that’s bad, really bad, yes. Have you checked on Callie already?”  
“Yes, I have, she’s alright, that’s why I called you, in case Octavio wants to get revenge.”  
Vienne knew very well that this was really not the moment, but she couldn’t help but feel happy that Marie was worried about her.  
“I see. Thanks for being worried about me, but, there’s no need for that. Even if he’d try attack me, I’d just kick his ass right back into the snow globe. Although, now that I think about it, maybe you should use something else as a prison.”  
She said it jokingly, hoping that it would calm Marie down a little - she wasn’t good at comforting people besides making jokes.  
Luckily, it seemed to work somewhat, since she could Marie chuckle weakly at the other end. “You’re probably right,” she sighed softly. “I think it’s better if you’ll come back to mine and Callies apartment for now. She’ll probably feel better if we’re with her. And it’s probably safer too.“  
“Alright, I’ll see you there. And, please be careful too.”  
She quickly added the last part on, before hanging up and turning to Captain Cuttlefish who had watched her the whole time.  
“Octavio escaped again,” She stated flatly, already walking towards the grid over the exit. “I wonder who he could be using for an attack now?” She asked sarcastically, not awaiting an answer as she already dropped down into the pipe.  
  
Little did she know that she wouldn’t even get to the Squid Sisters apartment. She was already halfway there, when her phone suddenly buzzed.  
“Really not my day...” she muttered while pulling it out of her pocket to read whatever message she had gotten.  
  
**Pearl: 16:36**  
Um  
So  
Remember that place you showed me where you introduced me to the Squid Sisters?  
Well  
Some octarians just came out of the pipe that got us there  
A lot actually  
I know it was supposed to be your free day and all  
But  
Could maybe come over to the square, and  
Idk  
_Save us_  
Like  
_Right now_  
  
Vienne stared at her phone, already turning around and walking in the direction of the Inkopolis Square.  
“Oh boy, this day just keeps getting better and better.”

Frankly, that probably wasn't quite the appropriate reaction to the news of an octarian invasion, but Vienne was tired and in a bad mood and she couldn't get herself to feel anything else but annoyance.  
She huffed quietly, already dialing Maries number to tell her about the... change of plans.  
But no one answered. The call went to the voice mail, and Vienne could feel her blood freeze. Marie had been in Octo Canyon when she called. They had invaded only the square since she would have already seen them if they had come through Octo Valley.  
Only the square had access to the canyon.  
Vienne had never run so fast before in her life.  
  
The inkling arrived at the square, the Octobrush which she had to get from home clutched tightly in her hands. Her legs were trembling from running so fast, but the sight in front of her pumped new adrenaline through her.  
Inklings and octarians were fighting bitterly, the stores and streets nearby drowning in colorful ink.  
There were splattings on both sides, the little ghosts of squids and octopi flying up left and right to return to wherever they would respawn - probably their homes.  
Her eyes scanned the area frantically, looking for familiar faces while swatting away a few octarians that tried to attack her.  
Finally, she saw the two idols in the chaos, Marina holding up Brella to protect them both from damage while Pearl shot anyone who dared coming to close to them a even several inklings who mistook the young octoling for an enemy.  
Vienne moved her brush at an impressive pace, quickly creating a path for her friends and some other inklings to escape.  
When they reached her, she pulled the idols behind a shop to get out of sight for a moment. The taller girl was shaking and clinging to her girlfriend, who did her best to comfort her while trying to hide how scared she was herself.  
“Are you guys hurt? Marie was in Octo Canyon not too long ago, did you see her?” She turned her gaze to Marina, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, despite her own body’s soft trembling.  
“I know you’re probably confused and I can’t explain much right now, and I know this is probably so much harder for you than everyone else here and you’re terrified, I know Marina, but, did you see Octavio? It’s important, if we can find him and take him out, the others will retreat, we both know that.”  
“Geez, Vienne, let us answer one question before you answer the next, so first of all, we’re fine, just terrified and confused, second of all, we were a little too busy to notice if Marie was around anywhere. And third of all, Marina is already stressed eno-“  
“I think I saw him... there was so much going on but it’s... hard to miss him. I think he moved deeper into the city with a troop of octolings, but I couldn’t see wether Marie was with him.” Marinas voice was quiet, and she was still trembling slightly, but she had calmed down greatly, leaning onto her girlfriend who was hugging her tightly.  
Vienne gave her a reassuring smile and stepped back, getting her brush ready to splat. “Alright, you guys find someplace save, Agent 4 will handle this.”  
She grinned, although it didn’t look as cheerful as usual, at least for a second. Something about the way her eyes darkened for a moment and how she bared she fangs seemed... bloodthirsty.  
Pearl knew that look, she had known Vienne for long enough to recognize it.  
Marina however seemed completely oblivious, as she suddenly spoke without hesitation, finally letting go of Pearl and regaining her composure.  
“W-Wait! Let...let me help you! You can’t just face him all alone, it’s too dangerous!”  
Vienne shrugged nonchalantly, smirking. “Been there, done that Marina. I know what I’m doing.”  
“But-“  
“Listen you two I’m not sure what you’re talking about, but I know for sure that I won’t let either of you go into this battle alone. I’m coming with you, wether you want me to or not.” Pearl suddenly piped up again, a stubborn determination in her eyes.  
Vienne sighed in exasperation, already stepping away from the protection of the wall.  
“Fine, if you two want to get splatted so badly then I-“  
She was cut of by splat bomb landing in front of her, and she jumped back with a yelp while it exploded.  
“What the-“ she looked up.  
“...I found Octavio.”  
Indeed, the octarian was sitting in what looked like a smaller version of the machine he used during their first fight. Vienne wondered how he even got it here for a moment, but then she saw Marie, held back by two octolings, struggling to get free.  
Burning rage flared up inside of her, and she ran at the DJ with a snarl and her brush ready strike.  
But she didn’t get that far.  
Ink hit her in the back, and she jumped to the side just in time before she could get splatted.  
This really wasn’t her day, she thought, turning around to see her new enemy.  
It was an inkling. She was wielding dualies, swinging one of them around on her finger, a confident smirk on her face. Her long orange tentacles that ended in purplish tips and her clothes were stained with ink and dirt.  
And her eyes... her eyes were hidden away by big, black, all too familiar shades.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
“Alright,” muttered the octoling, while he adjusted the shades on the inkling, “They should fit well now. How do you feel, Agent 3?”  
The inkling didn’t respond at first, tilting her head a bit, and he could see her brows furrow under the shades.  
“I dunno. I don’t think I feel any different. Should I?”  
She shrugged, probably giving him a questioning look.  
“No no, don’t worry. Now, we need to start planning our attack. Your number one goal is to take out Agent 4.”  
The girl snarled. “You mean my replacement?”  
He chuckled in response. “Indeed. Isn’t it a pity, that they value you so little? That they immediately get a new agent, instead of asking you for help. That old man could have done the mission on his own. But don’t you worry, you’ll get your revenge soon.” He hummed with a smile at the last part, watching Tessa pick up the Dualies he gave her and testing them a little.  
“Remember, during the attack, make sure to not attack any octarians or octolings, even on accident.”  
“Yeah yeah, I know, don’t worry, I got it all under control,” the inkling waved him off, testing out the Dodge roll.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
“Agent 3, I assume?” The younger agent said, eerily calm.  
“Correct. And you’re my... _replacement_ , I assume?”  
“Also correct.”  
There were staring at each other in silence, both waiting for a movement of the other, an opportunity to attack.  
Both startled at a sudden voice behind them.  
“I heard about the attack on TV, I came as fast as I could and- Tessa?!”  
Vienne turned around to Callie, who stared at Tessa with wide, shocked eyes.  
“Callie this is really bad timi-hiiing!”  
the youngest agent yelled, evading an attack by the third agent, who had taken advantage of her momentary distraction.  
Vienne immediately striked back, her weapon only managing to brush Tessa lightly (Pun slightly intended).  
It went back and forth, both always only managing to do little damage.  
The inklings and octarians who were still conscious watched them with both horror and fascination, doing their best to evade the ink flying around.  
Finally, Tessa landed several direct hits from her dualies.  
Vienne, now covered in ink and slowed down greatly, fell down, trying to move away in vain.  
Agent 3 grinned triumphantly, lifting her weapons to deliver the final blow - it wouldn’t kill Vienne, but it would take her a while to recover for a while if she got splatted.  
And then a streak of teal suddenly appeared between them. From somewhere, she heard Pearl scream.  
“Marina, no!“  
Something moved through the ink, and right between the octoling popped out of the ink, quickly opening her splatbrella.  
“Marina, what the hell are you doing?!”  
“Saving you, obviously!” the octoling retorted, closing the brella for a moment so the protecting part wouldn’t just fly off.  
Vienne got up, the enemy ink finally disappearing again. Her eyesight flew from Marina to Tessa, who, to her surprise, stood completely frozen, her weapons lowered and her brow furrowed.  
Vienne didn’t ask any questions. She just took her opportunity, running around Marina while spreading her ink, before swinging her brush right at the agent.  
The other one reacted to slow, and the weapon hit her right in the face, effectively knocking the glasses off.

The force of the hit send the older agent tumbling backwards, and she soon hit the ink-covered ground.

 

Tessa didn't want to open her eyes. The sudden absence of the shades left her confused and her head was pulsing painfully. She didn't want to face whatever was awaiting her when she opened her eyes. She just wanted to lay here, maybe take a nap...

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and she flinched, squeezing her eyes shute even harder.

"Go away..." she muttered weekly.

Suddenly she felt herself being picked up, and her eyes shot open with a yelp.

"Ohhhh nonononono, _don't you dare_ , let me down _right now_!"

She struggled, but the inkling only grabbed her tighter, and she gave up, feeling too exhausted anyway too really resist. Only now did she get a good look at the one carrying her: Short, pink tentacles framed a round, ink-stained face. The girl had a grin on her face that was reflected in her pink eyes.

"Good to see that I didn't hit you hard enough to knock you out!" she laughed softly.

The defeated inkling growled and was about to respond, when a wave of dizziness hit her and her head fell against the taller girls shoulder. She felt her vision blur, and she could distantly make out familiar voices, but no matter how much she struggled to stay conscious, her mind gave in to the darkness only seconds later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, not quite a cliffhanger for once. I was incredibly busy with school this month, so I couldn't write at all, but now I finally finished this chapter, and I hope to deliver the next few ones to you as fast as possible!  
> And I'm thanking everyone for the lovely comments, even if I'm not replying (because I feel like I'm just repeating the same words over again after a while) I read them all and they're a great motivation!


	5. Talking it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa has a talk with everyone because god knows she needs that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that, I managed to write it in less than a month this time! Go me! Anyway, I have to put a warning here for this chapter, as the in the later parts, there will be quite emotional stuff and mentions of trauma from Tessas side, so please read with caution if stuff like that easily upsets you.  
> Stay safe, squids, kids, and octopi.

Sunlight streaming through the window hit Tessas face, effectively waking her up, much to her own dismay. She opened her eyes with a groan and blinked against the brightness before turning her head away. She winced, since head was pulsing painfully, causing her to feel nauseous.  
Just as she was about to pull the blanket over her face and attempt to fall asleep, the door opened and the vaguely familiar face of Agent 4 came into view.  
“Oh, good to see you’re finally awake! How do you feel?”  
Tessa stared at blankly for a moment, trying to form a coherent sentence in her mind.  
“...like I’ve been hit with a shovel.” she finally replied, rubbing her aching head as if to emphasize it.  
“It was an Octobrush, but a shovel can probably compare to that.  
Do you remember what happened?”  
Tessa set herself up and scrunched up her face, while she willed herself to think of what she could last remember.  
“I... I’m not sure. The last thing I remember clearly is sitting in a snow globe that the Octarians put me in. But the rest is just... like I’m trying to look through a really thick fog. I mean... it’s _there,_ but I can’t really... “see” it. I... ugh, that probably doesn’t make sense, does it.” she sighed in frustration.  
The tall girl stepped in completely now, nodding thoughtfully at her words, her short pink tentacles moving slightly with her head.  
"I already expected that. Callie explained it similarly after we rescued her."  
The orange inkling looked away at the mentioning of the idols name, her eyes dark.  
"...right. You were the one who had to save her. I was completely useless. I even ended up getting taken away myself and attacked the city... I'm sorry. And, thanks, for, y'know, saving me."  
She heard steps approach and felt a warm hand being placed on her shoulder.  
"Well, attacking the city wasn't you fault. You were kind of...you know, not yourself in that moment."  
The shorter agent turned her head back to her, brows furrowed and eyes looking stubborn.  
“I know, but, still. I did something stupid, I ran off on my own without thinking, and it got me into this whole mess.”  
She groaned and put her head in her hands, wishing she could hide somewhere.  
“You’re right.”  
The words made Tessas ears twitch and she glanced up behind her hands.  
“You did something stupid. You got caught and it’s your fault, technically. That resulted in you getting hypnotized, and attacking Inkopolis. That could have all been probably avoided if you had stopped for a second and thought about your actions.” While she spoke, she went over to her closet, opening it and going through her things.  
“But we all do stupid things, for stupid reasons, and the fact you _acknowledge_ that it was stupid and feel like this about the whole thing makes it at least for me easy to forgive you.” She looked back at her for a moment with a grin before continuing her search.  
“But do all people do stupid things like trying to save their crush and failing so miserably that they end up attacking a city?”  
“Well... no, probably not.” The tall girl replied with a shrug. “But you know, there’s no use crying over spilled milk. Shit happened, but both you and Callie are safe now, Inkopolis is still standing, and no one died. I’d count that as a win!”  
Silence spread through the room while Tessa contemplated her thoughts, only broken by the other Inklings humming. A thought suddenly crashed through her mind, making her jump. “W-wait, what happened to Octavio? He was there, I remember that, but then I just know that you picked me up and, I don’t remember what happened to him-“  
“Oh, don’t you worry, Callie and Marie took care of him while we fought. They totally kicked his ass. Bet they were both pretty happy about getting some revenge on him.“  
She finally stepped away from the closet and closed it, throwing a few clothes on the bed.  
“Now now, go and freshen up a bit. The clothes are probably too big for you, but that’s the smallest stuff I have. Bathroom is the one right across from this one, take as long as you need.”  
She smiled once again before quickly leaving the room, leaving the orange inkling to herself. She sat there for a moment, still taking in everything that had happened, before she sighed and got up, stumbling a little as she was still feeling a but dizzy from her headache.

The first week Tessa spent in Viennes apartment, both because she didn’t want to go outside yet and because Vienne wouldn’t even let her, saying she needed her rest.  
She refused to talk to anyone besides the pink Inkling, ignoring the texts and calls she got on her phone, which had thankfully and miraculously survived the whole ordeal.  
At the end of the second week, Vienne managed to coax her out of hiding, practically dragging her to the Inkopolis Square. She was blabbering on and on about her friends who would join them soon she said.  
“We’re gonna play some Hide ‘n Seek! I haven’t done that in forever, it’ll so much fun!”  
Tessa couldn’t help but smile fondly at her new friends eagerness. Over the course of just two weeks she had grown to adore the younger girl, since she always had a weakness for adorable things, and Vienne acted like the most adorable little puppy most of the time.  
(Callie was still more adorable though.)  
While the short Inklings thoughts drifted off, Vienne suddenly stopped and turned to her.  
“Alright, can you already open a room for private battles? I gotta go get Pearl, she said she wanted to go buy something, but Marina should come soon!”  
Tessa watched her friend leave, still in deep in her own thoughts, when she suddenly broke out of her stupor.  
Did she just say Marina? She had to be alone with the Octoling?!  
The realization made her feel dizzy with a sudden rush of anxiety.  
She had met Marina before a few times and talked to her, shortly after her fight with Octavio. As it turned out, the Octolings had been controlled by the weird goggles they were all wearing, and when Octavio had been defeated their effect wore off. A few Octolings decided to leave the Octarian forces afterwards, one of them being Marina. Tessa had wanted to help integrate them into the Inklings society, but she had become incredibly busy and only managed to talked to each of them a bit.  
If it hadn’t been for Marina... She didn’t want to think about it.  
She finally went inside the tower and opened a room for private battles - luckily she was friends with the other two with her player ID, thanks to Vienne.  
She sighed as she looked at her own ID - when she registered at this new place, her stats had all been reset, “to make it fair for everyone”. She grumbled in annoyance, looking at her level and ranks. Since she hadn’t gotten to play much for obvious reason, she was still stuck on level 12, and she had barely played any rank, still stuck on C- in all of them.  
While she was busy pitying herself, the noise of someone entering the room made her jump. A quick glance towards the entrance confirmed that it was Marina who had just come in.  
The Octoling spotted her immediately and froze, before looking to the side, her fingers fiddling with her long tentacles.  
A tense, awkward silence spread over the room, both girls staring at the walls of the waiting room.  
Tessa bit her tongue, struggling to find words, to even get something out, before finally taking a deep breath and turning to the taller girl.  
“I- Marina I’m- argh, cod dammit! What I’m trying and failing to say is, _thank you.”_  
She took a shaky breath of relief, closing her eyes. See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?  
Marina looked at her with a puzzled expression, tilting her head a bit. “For what...?”  
“For, well, protecting Vienne. For helping her with stopping me. If you wouldn’t have been there, I could have-“  
Her voice broke, and she looked away, taking another shaky breath.  
“I don’t even want to think about it. So, I have to thank you. Inkopolis should thank you, actually. You’re a hero Marina, and even if others might not acknowledge that, believe me when I say that you’re at least _my_  hero.” The Inkling gave her a genuine, slightly sheepish smile.  
The Octoling eyes widened, and a slight blush spread across her cheeks.  
“I- I just protected her because she is Pearlies friend... I didn’t even think about it, I just... did it. I’m not a hero- you are. You beat Octavio back then, without you, Inkopolis wouldn’t have gotten the Great Zapfish back and I’d still be working for him...”  
Marinas voice trailed off as she looked to the side, so she missed Tessa shaking her head and grinning crookedly.  
“I think you’re more of a hero than I could ever be, to be honest. I’m just an idiot who happened to walk by and had nothing better to do, really, but you _chose_ to protect Vienne all by yourself, you chose to help, and that truly makes you a hero to me.”  
The now very flustered Octoling didn’t have achance to reply, since the noise of the doors told the two girls that their friends had finished arrived.  
Vienne grinned excitedly, dragging Pearl along.  
“Let’s gooo! I bet you won’t even find me even once!”  
Tessa sighed with a smile as she statted to set the stages and teams.  
The talk with Marina, although short, had made her feel better, and she felt a bit of the guilt and shame that constantly threatened to crush her disappear.

After several hours of playing games and just messing around every now and then, the four decided to finally stop and grab something to eat, since they were all exhausted.  
Pearl and Tessa waited next to the tower while the other two went to get something from Crusty Sean.  
The two were silent, although Pearl looked up from her phone every now and then to stare at Tessa with a skeptical expression.  
“So you’re really not gonna attack us again? Because I really don’t need another heart attack about almost seeing my best friend _and_  my girlfriend getting splatted, you know.”  
The orange Inkling jumped a bit, both because she didn’t expect her to speak and because of what she said. “I- no I won’t attack again, don’t worry. At least, as long as I don’t put the shades back on - and I’m not planning to do that. And I’m sorry, I- what happened is completely my fault, because i got myself in that situation in the first place and-“  
“Geez, take a breath, I know what happened, I get that it wasn’t really you who did that. I wasn’t angry, I just got the scare of my life, you know? I don’t know if I could take that again.”  
Pearl sighed and looked over to her friend and her girlfriend who were still waiting for their food.  
“...Vienne trusts you, so I do too. She might not seem like it, but she’s not someone who trusts easily. Becoming friends with her - that’s easy, she considers you a friend quickly. But trust, that’s a completely different thing, you know.” She glanced at the slightly taller Inkling, as if to make sure that she was still listening and following her words.  
“She gets lonely easily, too. I didn’t have much time for her lately, with work and Marina in everything...”  
The girl sighed deeply.  
“So can you do me a favor and... take care of her?”  
Tessa looked at her with surprise, but slowly nodded.  
“Of course, I wasn’t planning to stop annoying her anytime soon anyway. I promise I’ll be as good of a friend as I can.”  
She grinned a bit sheepishly, watching Vienne and Marina finally returning to them, both balancing food on their arms as they made their way over to them.  
As they both got up, Pearl grinned at her.  
“Thanks.”

The third week, Tessa decided to accompany Vienne on a patrol in Octo Canyon. The tall Inkling had worried that it might be to early for her to go there yet, considering what she had been through, but Tessa had waved her off and said that she worries too much.  
Later on she had realized that Vienne had probably been right. The sight of the Octarians made her nervous, her concentration wavered, and she missed several embarrassingly easy shots with her charger.  
After going through two of the stages, Vienne had seen enough and brought her back to Cuttlefish Cabin to rest, despite her protest.  
While Vienne continued her patrol, Tessa sulked, leaning on the cabins wall.  
Being busy with pitying herself, she didn’t notice someone entering through the kettle until she was spoken too.  
“What are you doing here? Where’s Vienne?”  
The short Inkling jumped a bit, looking at Marie with big eyes, resembling a cat who just got spooked.  
“I- Vienne’s on patrol, and she left me here because she could do it faster on her own. What are _you_ doing here?”  
Now it was Maries turn to look taken aback, a light green blush dusting her cheeks.  
“I- just wanted to ask Vienne how her patrols going, that’s all.”  
Suddenly she stepped closer, and leaned down, cold golden eyes meeting slightly frightened orange one.  
“While we’re on topic of Vienne... I know you were controlled by the Octarians, and I understand that you had no control over your actions. But you also have to understand that, if you would have done anything to get Vienne seriously hurt, _I would have personally splatted you_.”  
Tessa visibly gulped and pressed herself against the wall, nodding quickly.  
“Aaalright, but hey, everything turned out fine in the end, right? _Right_? No one got splatted and there’s no need to splat anyone now. _Please don’t splat me_. What happened is my fault and I already feel terrible enough about, if I would have splatted Vienne, I wouldn’t even have been able to forgive myself.”  
Marie glared at her for a bit longer, her expression unreadable, before she finally stepped back.  
“Fine. You are forgiven. Just don’t do anything stupid again.”  
Neither of them could say more, since Vienne suddenly appeared next to them with a superjump, pink octarian ink still dripping off her tentacles.  
“Alright, I think that’s enough for tod- Oh, ha, hey Marie, w-what are you doing here?”  
Marie turned to the taller Inkling, obviously trying really hard to look indifferent towards her.  
“I just wanted to check on you and see how your patrol is going and maybe accompany you. But it seems you already finished for today, how unfortunate...”  
Vienne chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her head.  
“I-I mean, I could go on a bit longer, I’m just worried about leaving Tessa alone so long...”  
Said Inkling looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a look that said ‘Are you seriously using me as an excuse to not hang out with your crush?’  
“Don’t you worry about me, I’m fine. You two go and have fun, I’ll be waiting here - because what else would I do.”  
The other two were both blushing now, Vienne fiddling with her jacket and refusing to look at anyone, and Marie walking over to the cabin to get changed. “Well then, if you’re alright with it, then there’s nothing stopping us. Just give me a minute to get ready.”  
Tessa grinned at her newest friend, her expression a mixture of smug and suggestive.  
“Stop looking at me like that, geez! Why do you always think about everything in a dirty way?”  
In the few weeks they had known each other, Vienne had found out that Tessa never passed up the opportunity for a dirty or suggestive joke - or a pun, much to Viennes suffering as she wasn’t a fan of either.  
The noise of another squid entering the canyon directed the two girls attention towards the grid.  
After a moment,the flurry of pink ink died down and revealed the other part of the Squid Sisters, grinning brightly as ever.  
While Vienne greeted Callie just as brightly, Tessa watched Marie step back out of the cabin, avoiding all eye contact with the dark haired idol as she muttered to herself.  
“Now it’s a party...”  
“Oh hey Callie, what are you doing here?”  
“Ahaha, well, I was just a bit bored, and I figured that Vienne would probably be here on patrol so I could spend some time with her- but hey, now everyone’s here, yay!”  
Callie grinned sheepishly at the other three Inklings, scratching the back of her head.  
“I see, but unfortunately me and Vienne were about to go on a patrol together- and too many people might make it actually harder to get through the stages. Maybe it would be better for you to stay back here with Tessa. You could spend some time with her after all.”  
Callies face seemed to brighten up at that proposal, and she turned to Tessa, who was looking from one squid to the other with wide eyes.  
“I-I... I mean- yeah sure, why not.”  
She coughed a bit awkwardly avoiding their gazes now.  
Marie quickly grabbed Viennes arm and pulled the - now blushing - Inkling girl deeper into the Octarian territory.

The other two were left behind, Callie quickly sitting down next to the shorter Inkling with a sweet smile on her face. Tessa on the other hand looked away, her whole body tense while she fiddled with one of her long tentacles.  
“So... how are you? You’re probably still... recovering from the whole thing.”  
While Callie mentally slapped herself for her horrible wording, Tessa just stared into the sky, expression unreadable.  
“I’m fine.”  
It was a blatant lie, the biggest one she probably ever told anyone, and especially herself.  
She regularly had nightmares about the Octarians, about her time in the snow globe, about that twisted version of Callie and their fight, and especially about herself, still wearing the shades, where she destroyed the city and splatted countless Inklings.  
It had gotten to the point that Vienne slept in the bedroom with her, after they had brought a guest mattress in. Sleeping in company made the nightmares at least a little bit less frequent, and whenever she woke up in cold sweat, panicked about whatever scenario she just dreamed up, Vienne was up in a second to comfort her. (Honestly she didn’t know how the world deserved a girl as sweet and caring as her)  
She always had had nightmares since she was a kid, probably due to her vivid imagination and her love for anything horror themed.  
But now they actually revolved around a real danger, they weren’t full of faceless monsters anymore that she knew, that she could tell herself weren’t real.  
They weren’t fueled by imagination and horror games anymore, but by the fear and guilt that ate her up from the inside.  
“...ssa. Tessa, hey, talk to me! Are you alright?”  
The short Inkling blinked in surprise and confusion, realizing that she had been blankly staring into space for several minutes.  
“I’m...fine.” She repeated her words, but they sounded even more unbelievable than the first time, her voice quiet and clearly sounding like it was about to break.  
In an attempt to comfort her, Callie wanted to put a hand on her shoulder, but Tessa jerked her whole body away from her, staring at her with wide eyes before quickly averting them.  
“I’m sorry... I just...”  
She groaned in frustration as she got up, pacing back and forth - a nervous habit of hers.  
“You don’t really remember anything from when you were hypnotized, right? Like it’s there, but it’s... fuzzy, right?”  
Callie, who was watching her friend with a mixture of confusion and worry, nodded slowly.  
“Yeah, but why are you ask-“  
“Do you remember that we fought?”  
The shocked look on the idols face was answer enough.  
“No, of course you don’t. You... you were terrifying. I couldn’t even touch you. In the end, I was taken a prisoner and you were still in Octavios clutches. And I even attacked Inkopolis! Some kind of hero I am.”  
She took a deep breath, feeling all the emotions she had been holding in for the past weeks boiling up and rising to the surface, and she knew she wouldn’t be able to stuff them back down into their mental prison. And of course, she had to lose it in from of Callie of all people.  
“But that wasn’t your fault- you were controlled by the Octarians-“  
“Cod, could you all _finally stop saying that_? Just because I was controlled doesn’t mean it wasn’t my fault!”  
Her rose in volume with every word, until she was yelling the last few.  
Surprise, shock, and hurt mixed in her wide golden eyes.  
“So it was my fault too when was being controlled and attacked Vienne - and you?”  
Tessa sighed, still pacing like a caged animal.  
“No, of course it wasn’t! That’s what not what I meant! You were _squidnapped_  Callie, you couldn’t do anything about it. But I ran right into Octavios waiting tentacles like the idiot that I am, because I didn’t even think for a second. I just rushed of because I- I wanted to save you. And everyone keeps saying that they forgive me and that they know that it’s not my fault, but it _is._ And I just... I feel terrible and ashamed and guilty  
and I don’t understand how everyone can just forgive when I can’t even forgive myself...”  
As much as her volume had risen before, as much did it decrease now, heavy tears welling up in her amber eyes that slowly rolled down her cheek.  
She didn’t fight them anymore. She was too tired, of holding them back, of pretending that she was okay, of acting stronger than she was.  
She stared at the ground, her vision blurry, until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, and suddenly she was pulled to a soft, warm body.  
She wanted to pull away, telling herself that she didn’t deserve it, but the temptation of warmth and comfort was stronger than her guilt. She eased into the taller girls arms, burying her face in her shoulder as a sob escaped her.  
Callie slowly rubbed soothing circles on her back, holding her tight.  
“I’m sorry... I had no idea you felt that way- if there’s anything I can do to help or make you feel better-“  
The shorter inkling sniffled and pressed herself a bit closer to her, staying still for a while before she spoke quietly.   
“I think this...and talking to you is already helping...”  
A giggle escaped the idol as she hugged her friend even tighter.  
“I’m glad to hear. You can talk to me anytime, you know? I’m always here for you.”  
Tessa, who had almost stopped crying, quickly buried her face deeper into Callies shoulder staying silent for a moment.  
“I-...thank you. It’s good to hear that-“  
Her voice sounded thin, and like it was about to break again, as she tried not to get overwhelmed by her emotions.  
They finally let go of each other, both having a blush coloring their faces. They sat back down next to the cabin, leaning against it’s walls.  
Her emotional outburst left the orange Inkling exhausted and drained, and soon her head fell to the side, resting on Callies shoulder.  
She felt safer around her, and she had to fight to keep her eyes open, but alas, she lost that fight and she drifted into a light slumber, the last thing she registered was Callies warmth and a hand softly petting her head.

Vienne would never let her live it down. When she and Marie had returned, they had found Tessa sleeping and Callie blushing with a goofy smile on her face.  
Vienne kept teasing her about it, refusing to let it go no matter how much Tessa begged her to.  
And so she was also teasing her while they were on their way to Captain Cuttlefish, who had called the two youngest agents to him.  
Vienne wasn’t too happy about that, since she seemed to have a slight distaste for the old man.  
When the two Inklings arrived at their destination, Octo Valley, they both froze, confusion on their faces when they saw Cuttlefish - or rather, who he was talking to.  
A young Inkling with long green hair and a bobble hat of the same color stood there, arguing with the old agent, who looked quite exasperated.  
“Er... Cuttlefish? No offense, but the hell is that?” Tessa asked as she eyed the girl with suspicion.  
Both Inklings turned around to look at the agents, the girl with much more vigor, making her tentacles slap into her face.  
Before Cuttlefish could answer, the girl stepped forward, flipping her hair to the side.  
“The name’s Pieci, but,” she paused for a dramatic effect, “you can call me Agent 5.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new challenger has appeared! Who might this mysterious new squid be?  
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and happy new year!


	6. They've come to haunt me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new agent has arrived, and Vienne seems to be in a terrible mood today.

The two agents stared at “Agent 5” with blank expressions, neither of them quite sure how to react to that announcement.   
It was Tessa who broke the silence by clearing her throat, her gaze going past the girl and piercing through the nervous looking Cuttlefish.   
“Would you mind explaining this to us, captain?”   
The man wasn’t given the opportunity to reply, with the girl, Pieci, stepping forward.  
“Captain Cuttlefish recruited me a while ago because he needed help with a mission.”  
“ _Temporarily_!”  
The Captain was ignored while the girl continued.  
“Apparently the Agent who was supposed to help him just ran off for some reason he wouldn’t tell me.  
And we were done he just left me! But, I found him, and here I am, the New Squidbeaks Splatoon newest agent!”  
Tessa gulped and nervously scratched her arm, knowing full well that she was the agent in question.  
Cuttlefish cleared his throat loudly and stepped towards the group of younger squids, his eyes taking on a stricter look as he focused on the green Inkling.   
“Again, I said you would be a temporary agent. I needed help for one rather small mission. We have enough agents, so you should go home.”  
The young squid pouted and crossed her arms, and looked over to the two older girls.   
“Enough agents? If these two are all you have, I highly doubt it. Come on, I can be useful!”  
  
None of the squids present could add anything to the argument, as the sound of someone entering through the pipe caught everyone’s attention.  
Seconds later Marie jumped up through the grid, wearing her usual agent attire. She quickly shook off any ink that still clung to her making it fly everywhere. When she realized that there were four pairs of eyes staring at her, she froze.  
“Uh... hi?” Golden eyes wandered over the other Inklings, locking onto the green one. “Who’s that, and what is she doing here?”  
“Apparently the new Agent 5, thanks t-“  
“H-holy _shit_ \- You’re- Marie- From the Squid Sisters!”  
The girl almost shrieked in excitement, rushing forward and immediately clinging to the older woman.  
“I’m like, you’re biggest fan! Ever!”  
While the young Inkling was busy chattering and fawning over the idol, who looked quite caught of guard and confused, Tessa dared to glance over at Vienne. To her surprise, she saw none of the emotions she would have expected - anger, jealousy, envy... But she saw none of that. Quite the contrary, she looked completely indifferent to the events unfolding, her face a mask of boredom and disinterest.  
Something about it made Tessa feel uneasy, it just... looked so strange on Vienne.   
Despite her seeming lack of care about the scene in front of her, Tessa could see Viennes fists tightening ever so slightly. All of a sudden, she whirled around, her eyes locking onto Captain Cuttlefish. “You called us here. Why.”  
It wasn’t so much a question as a demand for an answer. The old man gulped at the uncharacteristic coldness in the usually bubbly girls eyes. Another sound from the pipe cut him off before he could even begin to talk.   
All eyes turned back to the grid, which ejected a pink inky blob that soon formed into the first agent, whose grin quickly dissolved into confusion. Both at the unknown squid and the serious face of the tallest agent.   
Tessa stared at the girl with wide eyes, her focus entirely on the big shades she was wearing. Her mind flashed back to a giant dark room, pink ink, the sound of bombs exploding and Callies snarling face...  
A warm hand found hers, giving her a quick squeeze before Vienne stepped in front of her, her face suddenly back to its usual grin.  
“Guess we’re all here now! Well, plus one. So,” she turned to Cuttlefish, “ _why_ are we here?”  
He cleared this throat as all the attention shot to him- well, almost all, because Pieci was still busy fangirling over the two Squid Sisters.  
“Well, since we have _four_ agents now, and two places to patrol, I thought it would be beneficial to set up a plan for who does which patrol when.” His gaze wandered to Tessa and then to his oldest grandchild before he continued. “I suggest that Agent 1 and 3 take less patrols for now, since both are still recovering.   
Tessa bristled at those words. “I can do it just fi-“   
Another squeeze to her hand cut her off, and when she glanced over at Vienne, she saw that familiar softness and gentleness in her eyes.   
“You need your time and that’s okay, Tessa. Healing takes time, sometimes a lot. Don’t rip open the wounds by taking more than you can handle.”  
The words were spoken softly, only meant for her ears, and the short Inkling sighed in defeat, squeezing her friends hand back.   
“Alright, fine. But I do want to go on _some_ patrols, I miss beating up the Octarians.”  
“Me too! I’m so out of practice, and it will be good for getting back into Turf War too to go on patrols again!” Callie chimed in from the back.  
Marie, who had manages to fend of the younger girl, nodded slowly.  
“I agree, and I don’t mind taking some more of the work. It will be good practice, like Callie already said.”  
Vienne hummed and nodded.   
“Guess it’s decided then. We’ll leave it up to you to figure out the plan Cuttlefish. Since we’re already on patrols, I think we should start ours soon, what do you guys think?”  
A chorus of agreement came back, with the usual teams already starting to set off into their respective patrolling area, before Cuttlefish stopped them.   
“Changing up your usual teams would be better, don’t you think? You all need to be able to fight with each other, you can’t learn that if you always go with the same person.”   
The four exchanged looks, knowing that he was right.   
“Fine. Cal’, wanna go with me?”   
Vienne looked at her fellow agent, waiting for her answer .  
“Sure thing! Let’s go!”  
Before they could leave though, the younger chimed up again.   
“Can I come too? I can fight! It will be easier with three people!”  
“ _No_.” Viennes voice sounded cold and dangerously close to a growl.   
The girl jumped back a little.  
“Geez, fine fine, I’d rather go with Marie anyway.”  
“You won’t go with us either. It’s too dangerous.”   
Pieci whined while the agents grabbed their respective weapons, getting ready for their work.   
Callie grabbed her tall friend and pulled her towards the grid, waving to the other Inklings.   
“See ya later nerds!”  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The moment the two jumped out of grid back into Inkopolis, Vienne sighed and let her happy face fall, a grim expression taking its place.   
“Let’s hurry up, I need to beat something up right now.”   
“Geez Vienne- you okay? You already looked so, uh... unlike you when I came in, something happened? Is it because of that girl?”  
Vienne inhaled sharply, hurrying her steps even more.   
“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.”   
“You’re obviously not, but sure, I’ll just leave you brooding.  
The two were quiet for a few minutes, until Vienne spoke up again.   
“I wouldn’t have expected you to already wear shades again.”   
The idol sighed softly and fiddled with said object, looking a little sheepish when Vienne glanced at her over her shoulder.   
“Me neither, if I’m honest... But I saw them and they looked really fresh... and Marie held onto them the whole time so I could be sure that nothing happened to them...”  
She walked a bit faster to catch up.   
“It’s a step forward, I think... one of many steps.”   
Vienne nodded slowly, her eyes distant.   
“You’re right. You’re on a good way to heal. Keep moving forward. But,” she paused and looked down at the other Inkling. “Don’t forget about others on your way. They might not move as fast as you. Don’t leave them behind.”  
For a moment she stopped, looking confused, before running to catch up to her again.  
“Don’t be so cryptic Vienne, geez!”  
  
During their patrol, Callie flinched at how much more aggressive Vienne was than usual. She barely took time to strategize or catch her breathe, running forward at the enemies and splatting them quickly and brutally with her brush. Her armor broke down on several occasions, since she barely took the time to get out of the way of the shots. Whenever Callie tried to talk to her or calm her down, she was brushed of immediately and Vienne composed herself for just a short while.   
The painful display went on for a while until they came to face an Octarian with a who shot the brush out of her hand.   
The next event happened so fast that Callie had barely time to scream at Vienne stop.   
She rushed forward, running through the blotch of ink shot at her. Her fist connected with the shield, shattering the little glass window in it, and crashing into the octarians face.   
She pulled back, her arm and hand covered in yellow ink, the color which the two agents had taken on for the stage, as well as several splinters stuck in her arm.   
The Octarian had fallen of his machine and now scrambled away on their short stubby leg as fast as they let them.   
Vienne stared after it, growling under her breath.  
“Vienne- your arm! Oh my cod- we gotta get out of here and take care of that!”   
The agent didn’t protest when she was gently pulled away, the rage finally fading and getting replaced by exhaustion and the pain in her arm.   
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
“You okay?”   
The question was sudden and unexpected after a whole patrol in silence. Tessa looked up in surprise at Marie, stopping in her way to the Octo Canyon after the two had finished their round.  
“I- yeah. Why?”  
Marie shrugged, her eyes trailing over the various posters on the walls they passed.  
“You’ve been quiet today. And lost in thoughts. You’re usually more concentrated on patrol.”  
The older Inkling noticed Tessa fiddling with her long tentacles, a nervous habit she’d always had.  
“Is it the shades?”  
The way Tessa jumped and stiffened afterwards was confirmation enough.   
“I had worried that they might unsettle you, I told her that she should probably wait, but Callie really liked them, and-„  
“I’m fine!” the short girl snapped.  
“Why should it bother me? I only wore them for a short time! I barely saw Callie with them on! _Callie_ is the one you all should be worried about! She was with Octavio and hypnotized the whole time! I was   
just-“ she paused and inhaled a shaky breathe. “Really. I’ll be fine, it was just... so sudden... For a moment I was back there, fighting her... seeing her like that...” she trailed off, leaving her words hanging in the air.   
“It’s not just the shades though that I thought about though...” she bit her lips, looking away. “But I don’t know if it’s my place to talk about that. I just... worry a little about Vienne is all.”  
She didn’t give Marie a chance for anymore questions since they had reached the entrance to the Canyon which Tessa quickly jumped into.  
“Well great, _now_ I’m worried too.” she grumbled while she jumped through the grid.   
  
When she emerged again, she immediately got greeted by the sight of Callie treating Viennes ink-covered arm.  
“What the hell happened?! What did you do?!”   
“She punched a hecking shield guy is what she did. Or, to be specific, _she punched his shield_.”  
Marie looked at Vienne, her eyes wide, while the younger Inkling avoided eye contact with everyone.  
Now she knew why Tessa was worried. She had guided her long enough through the Canyon to know that it wasn’t something she’d usually do. The Vienne she knew was a bit hot-headed, yes, and reckless sometimes, but she had never done something like that.  
Callie finished up with bandaging the wound and got up with a sigh, before she softly rested her hand on Viennes shoulder.   
She stumbled back in shock when Vienne _snarled_ at her, shaking off the hand and getting up.  
“ _I’m fine._ Worry about yourself first.”  
She walked past the two confused Inklings next to her, and barely spared a glance towards Marie while passing her, jumping through the grid before anyone could stop her.  
Marie stared at the spot where Vienne had just stood a moment before, her chest tightening painfully with both hurt and worry.   
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Marina softly hummed a melody to herself, a new song she and Pearl had been working on. She was waiting in front of Grizzcos, since Pearl had been busy with something after work.   
The two of them had finally found time and energy to work a shift again. Although they weren’t really in need of the money, the job had quite the thrill to it, which was a nice change of pace from being in the studio all day.  
Marina watched people pass by, a big baggy hoodie doing its best to hide her identity.  
Suddenly, the sight of one Inkling in particular, caught her attention. After all, someone so tall was hard to overlook.  
“Vienne!”  
The girl jumped and looked up with wide eyes, before she smiled crookedly and gave a small wave.   
“Marina. What’s up?”  
“Nothing really, but it’s nice to see you again! Are you okay though? You seem a little down...”  
“What? Me? Naah, I’m fine!”  
Vienne chuckled, scratching the back of her head.   
“Stuffs been going through my mind lately, but I’ll be fine, don’t you worry.”  
Marina was unconvinced, but decided not to press on the matter.   
“If you say so... Anyways, me and Pearl are gonna work a shift or two today, wanna join?”  
For a moment, the girl hesitated, biting at her bottom lip, but eventually shook her head.  
“Better not... You two go and have fun, but please be careful. What would Inkopolis do without it’s two favorite idols?”  
She grinned and waved one last time before she set off to who knows where.   
Marina still felt worry pinch at her stomach, but she tried to tell herself that the girl was alright. What would she even know, she barely knew her! She was grateful for Pearl showing up a moment later, stopping her thoughts from lingering on the topic to long.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Pearl leaned on the boats railing with a sigh, rubbing off green ink from her cheek with a now ungloved hand. Salmon Run had been as exhausting as ever, and they’d been _way_ too close to losing this one.   
While her eyes were closed, she heard someone approach, stopping next to her. She assumed that they were leaning on the railing now too, and a quick glance before closing her eyes again confirmed her suspicion.   
It was one of her and Marinas more regular co-workers during their shifts.   
Two of her long tentacles were tied up neatly, while the front ones, equally long, swung with the boats movement.   
The usual light blue had been replaced by a pink color, and her whole appearance was a painful reminder of things Pearl really didn’t want to remember.  
She shook her head to quickly get rid of the memory and finally turned to look at her friend.  
“What’s up Brooke?”  
The girl shrugged and grinned, another stinging similarity.  
“Nothin’ really, can’t I just hang out with a friend?” She watched Marina and an Inkling, almost as short as Pearl and with slightly wavy tentacles, step out of a cabin on the boat, chattering cheerfully. The Inkling looked quite nervous at the other girls presence, as it had been quite obvious since they met her that she was a fan of them.   
Brooke nodded her head towards the girl who had earlier been introduced to them as Emily.  
“What do you think of her? Her first round as a profreshinal today, not too shabby eh?”  
“Really her first? She’s pretty good. How long has she been working for Grizz?”  
“Not long. She said she only moved here like... two weeks ago? She’s been working here nonstop apparently to earn money. She... doesn’t talk much about herself, but I think she doesn’t have much. Didn’t want my help though.”   
Pearl nodded quietly as everyone’s colors slowly started to fade back to their originals. Emily pink became much, much lighter, a soft peachy color, with yellow tips.   
There was a silence between them now, neither of them having much to say, but it was broken by Pearls phone ringing.  
She fished it out of her pocket and frowned in confusion when saw the name.  
 _Tessa? Why would she call me? Except..._  
Her stomach dropped. Vienne. Something happened to her.  
She quickly accepted the call and was immediately greeted by the short Inklings panicking voice.  
“Oh thank god, Pearl! Vienne is gone!”  
  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, it's been a while, I had a lot to do with school. Anyways, new chapter, yay! I wrote this surprisingly quickly. Next chapter will hopefully come faster than this one, until then, hi join my Discord, where you'll get exclusive details about the story and the characters because I can't shut up about it to save my life. https://discord.gg/94yWm9w


	7. Dripping Ink, Shattered Glass

“What do you mean she’s gone?!”   
The other girls that had been chattering around her and silenced at those words, curiously watching Pearl, who listened with a frown.   
“Okay, okay, calm down. I can’t understand you when you’re talking so fast. Take a deep breath and explain.”

She listened with an unreadable expression, only nodding to herself here or there. 

“Look, I’ll meet all of you in front of Ammo Knights in half an hour so we can figure this out. Stay calm until then. Freaking out won’t get us anywhere.”

She muttered quick goodbye before hanging up with a frustrated grumble.

Upon noticing the other inklings staring at her in confusion, she glanced away and shrugged. 

“Vienne- a friend of mine has disappeared. I’m sure she’ll be fine, it’s not the first time she’s done this. But…I’m still worried.”

She felt Marina lay a comforting hand on her back, rubbing her soothingly. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Emily, staring at her with wide blue eyes.

The small girl jumped when felt Pearls questioning look on her and quickly averted her eyes, fiddling her fingers.

“Sorry I just- I hope your friend will be okay… I really do…” 

“Thank you.”

 

The rest of the ride back was filled with heavy silence, and Pearl was already jumping off the boat when it had barely landed.

Marina quickly followed with a worried expression, while the remaining wo inklings shared a glance before went on their ways, since this was not of their concern.

At Ammo Knights, the three agents and the idols grouped together in the back of Sheldon’s workshop. 

 

Tessa was anxious, her hand clutching her right tentacle and squeezing it so hard that Pearl worried it would explode like a balloon under the pressure. Callie looked extremely distressed and confused, but still tried her best to calm Tessa.

The shorter agent barely acknowledged her.. 

Marie seemed to be the only calm one, looking almost bored, but Pearl didn’t miss the nervous twitching of her ears and the tapping of her foot. 

“Okay, so you met that new gal this morning. Then you went on missions, Vienne punched...something and got hurt, and then she ran off and has been gone since then?”

The group nodded collectively at the summary, a tense silence between them. Marie was the first to break it.

“Was it that green gremlins fault?”

Pearl clicked her tongue and waved her off, her mind searching for a way to best explain their friends behavior.

 

“Yes and no. She’s…”

A frown spread over her face, and she let out a long sigh. 

“Vienne’s a damn hypocrite. She always tells everyone to talk about their problems and emotions, but she never does it herself. She just lets everything cook under the surface until it boil over…”

Her gaze became distant while her shoulders slumped.

 

“She’s gonna play hide and seek for a while. And she’s always been the best at that. I never found her…”

Silence spread once more over the group, each one of them lost in their own thoughts of concern.

“We can’t just leave her alone like this. What if she gets hurt again?”

Tessa spoke up, her voice cracking, no matter how hard she tried to keep her calm.

“If she doesn’t want to be found, she won’t let you find her. I’ve tried it often enough.”

The short inkling bit her lips, eyes trained on the floor.

“All we can do is wait, keep our calm and take care of her when she comes back out.”

 

Her words were a dismissal to the group, as she got up and made her way to the door.

“She’ll be alright. Just let me get the first scolding when she gets back.”

With that she left the others to themselves, Marina following close behind her.

They hadn’t come far, when she felt her girlfriend place her hand on her shoulder.

Normally the warmth would be enough to calm her, but in that moment nothing could soothe the worry that was nagging at her from the inside.

“Are you okay, Pearlie?”

The inkling stared at the ground, her golden eyes dark.

“I don’t know.”

 

_________________________________

 

The three agents walked slowly, each of them lost in their thoughts. Tessa stared into the air, her hands still assaulting her tentacles. 

The touch of a soft, warm hand on her own made her jump hard, and she looked up into a pair of warm golden eyes.

“You’re gonna rip your tentacles apart if you keep doing that.”

Callie’s voice was so gentle and comforting, and just for a second Tessa forgot her worries. 

She didn’t have the opportunity to resume her fidgeting, because Callie suddenly entwined their fingers, holding her hand in a gentle grasp.

 

“What… what are you doing?”

A bright orange blush spread over the younger girls face, but albeit her surprise she did not make the slightest attempt to free her hand.

Callie grinned cheekily, which didn’t help Tessa in the slightest to calm her heart.

“Keeping your hand busy.”

Her grin faltered quickly faltered when she glanced at Marie. Her cousins jaw was clenched tightly, her eyes straight ahead. Everything about her was incredibly tense, only her ears and tentacles twitched anxiously. For Marie, who was usually so keen on keeping her emotions in check, a reaction as visible as that meant that she really was worried about the youngest agents. 

Not that it was a surprise.

  
  


Callie felt guilty at the sight of her cousins distress. She had really just tried to cheer Tessa up, and ended up flirting when there really wasn’t the time for that. She still refused to let go of Tessa’s hand though. It gave them both at least a little bit a of comfort.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Marie suddenly stopping and clearing her throat.

Callie was about to let go of Tessa and apologize to her cousin, but the other girl just waved her hand at the building they were standing in front of. Callie recognized it has the place where Vienne lived - Tessa had moved in with her a little while ago.

 

“We’re here. So. If you two lovebirds want me to leave you alone, that’s fine.”

Marie grinned while she watched the other two agents becoming flustered, sputtering messes. They all had their methods of distraction.

 

“I think we should all stay here together.”

Tessa finally said after she had calmed down from her embarrassment.

“I… I don’t want to be alone tonight. Some company would be nice.”

Her eyes cast to the ground, and she could feel Callie softly squeezing her hand. She returned the gesture, earning a warm smile from her friend. 

 

“I don’t really wanna be third-wheeling here…”

“You won’t. I promise. It’s gonna be like a sleepover, we could watch a movie and just… talk. Be normal girls for once.”

Maries face softened at her words, and she nodded slowly. 

“You know what? That sounds awesome.”

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

The sunlight had long vanished from the sky when the three finally turned off the TV Callie was barely awake and already curled up on the left side of the old worn out couch, while Tessa had claimed the right side for herself.

Marie had settled into the equally worn out cushioned seat, a blanket wrapped around her. 

They said their goodnights to each other and waited for sleep to take them. 

It didn’t come for Marie. 

Worry was still nagging at her mind, and she had to restrain herself so she wouldn’t just jump up and go search for Vienne right now in the middle of the night. 

She shifted in the seat, trying to block out all the thoughts that were assaulting her. She was tired, exhausted, but her fears were too loud. With a sigh she accepted that she wouldn’t get much sleep tonight.

 

“Can’t sleep either?”

The sudden voice in the dark startled her, and she looked to see Tessa sitting upright on her side of the couch. She sighed and slumped forward, letting out the tension that had been keeping up her shoulders since Vienne disappeared. 

“No…”

“Well, we both are night owls I guess. Not that I chose to be one.”

Marie cocked her head, giving a confused look to her friend, who glanced to the side. 

“I get a lot of nightmares. Always have, but, they’ve gotten worse since... Well.” 

For a brief moment, her eyes flickered over to Callie. 

 

“Vienne is always there… I’ve kept her up a lot of nights. She’s a better friend than I ever deserved. If something happens to her, I don’t know what I’ll do...” 

Her voice became softer and softer towards the end, and Marie swore she could see tears glistening in her eyes.

“She… really is a great friend isn’t she.”

A memory flashed bubbled up in her mind.

_ Sitting in the small cabin in Octo Canyon and bawling her eyes out because they still hadn’t found Callie. A sudden warm hand on her back, and then the feeling of someone holding her in a tight embrace. Neither of them spoke for a while, until Vienne promised her to get Callie back no matter what. _

“Really great…”

___________________________________________________________________________

 

The rhythm of steps echoed through the Octo Canyon, breaking through the otherwise quiet dusk. DJ Octavio squinted, watching a dark figure pace the same way over and over again. In the distance, the sun was just rising on the horizon. The gray morning light barely illuminated the moving figure. It didn’t matter, he knew who it was. The same loathed inkling that had shown up the previous two nights. He’d watch her walk right past him with an expressionless face, and return after hours, covered in ink and clothes ragged. It seemed that she hadn’t even bothered to get changed, as she was still wearing the same clothes she did before. They were torn at places, stains of colorful ink on them. It seemed that even outside the Canyon she had gotten into trouble, because she was limping since she came in earlier, covered in dozens of bleeding scratches. 

 

She was talking to herself, to quiet for him to understand. She was angry. At who, or what, he didn’t know, and frankly didn’t care. He had watched her outbreak a few days ago. His mind was working, trying to find a way to use this, to escape this humiliating prison. 

Maybe he could try to stoke the flames and see what it would do.

“Yo, inkling. What’s the deal?”

Her eyes snapped to him so fast that he almost flinched. There was anger and hatred in them, and they burned with the terrifying intensity. Despite that, something about her reminded him of a hurt, feral animal. 

The distance between was quickly crossed, and in mere seconds, the inkling stood in front of him, the rising sun slowly making the details and features of her face more visible. Her left eye was swollen and blackened. It looked quite painful. There was a faint scar on her right cheek, barely visible but still there. The frontal tentacle on her right appeared lighter than the rest of her short tentacles that barely reached past her chin. Her whole face was contorted into a snarl, making her sharp teeth visible. Was it just his imagination or were her fangs bigger than those of the other inklings he’d seen? Now that he got a good look at the girl, he thought that everything about her seemed to be made to fight. It was no surprise. He’d witnessed her in battle and watched her fight his soldiers.What he’d seen was a merciless machine, who took pleasure in the fight, in the splatting of her opponents, the thrill of hunting them down. It was a stark contrast against the sweet girl he’d watched interact with all the agents. He wondered, was she playing a part, a role? Was she just pretending? Could one individual really be that contrasting in personality? 

 

He was ripped out of his thoughts by a growl, muffled by the glass, but still loud enough to startle him. 

“ _ You.  _ This is all  _ your  _ fault.” 

Octavio looked at her in confusion, not sure what part he played in her fit. 

“If it hadn’t been for  _ you,  _ Callie wouldn’t have to be rescued, and Marie wouldn’t have recruited me, and Tessa wouldn’t have been kidnapped, and I wouldn’t have been made friends with any of them, and I wouldn’t be  _ so fucking scared of losing them. _ ”

 

There was silence between them. The girl was breathing heavily, her eyes burning with fire and tears. What a strange contrast, now that he thought about it.

And then a fist landed hard against the glass, the sound echoing far across the Canyon. It hit against again. And again. The punches seemed so futile, despite the inkling putting all her pent up emotions into each and every one of them. It seemed to go on forever, the inkling assaulting the snow globe as if she tried to break through it and hit Octavio directly. Maybe that was she was actually trying to do. 

Then Octavio noticed a small detail. Cracks. So small and faint, but they grew with every hit. 

He grinned, and waited patiently. 

The cracks grew, like flowery vines on wall, and to him, with the opportunity of freedom, they were just as beautiful

Finally she stopped, her breath heavy, her spirit extinguished.

She turned away from him, slowly limping towards the other side. 

His tentacles pressed against the glass. Not enough to break it. 

Octavio inhaled, pressed himself to the wall of the globe. The back of the inkling was turned to him.

He launched himself against the glass, feeling it crack and break under the hit. 

The crashing glass cut his skin, but all he cared about was freedom. 

The noises made the inkling whip around, and her eyes widened when she saw Octavio launching herself at her, crashing into her and slamming her against the weapon box. 

He stepped back. The girl was out cold.

_ Perfect. _

He picked her up almost carefully, and made his way into Octo Canyon with one goal.

Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK. HI. I LIVE.   
> I had a shit ton of stuff going on with school and other things, BUT, I make my grand return with a new chapter.  
> What I'd like to mention is! I! Have a tumblr for Splatoon! And you can follow me if you want to and ask questions about the story because BOY do people know I love talking about my children! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hallewoomyah


	8. Sike It's an Authors note

I apologize to everyone who had hoped and expected a new chapters for this story. Unfortunately, this will be the last update this Story will ever receive. I have lost interest in it, and lost track of what was even the plot, or if it even had one. When I first started developing and writing this, it was something completely different. So I have decided to discontinue this Story. HOWEVER, I have already got to work on a rewrite. Althought it's less a rewrite but a completely new story, just with the same characters. And an actual plot! Things that make sense! Not using the same plot two times in only seven chapters! More edgy Tessa!   
The chapters will be a lot shorter than the one's I made for this story, but i hope to write a lot more chapters to compensate. Honestly, this story only has seven chapters, but with how long some of them are, I could have probably split them up better. Anyways. I might delete this story, or at least all the chapters except the first one. I will also create a new discord solely for writing and this story, which you can join if you like the characters and want to hear me randomly tell you random facts about them like I'm J.K. Rowling. I will also post small things I write there and talk about other stories, but you are very welcome to talk about your own stories and ideas! I love to hear that stuff!  
I will cut my rambling to an end, and let you know that you can look forward to the first chapter of the new chapter in the next few days.   
I hope you enjoyed this story to this point and will enjoy the next.  
Also happy holidays.


End file.
